stray dogs
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: i cant really think of one, but i like it. smart and dark ice princess naru/kakashi read it and judge for yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Stray Dogs-chapter one

He left the Hokage's office in a hurry not really wanting to think about the kids he would be teaching tomarrow and, wanting to get back to the hero's stone and spend more time with the only conection he had left to his precious people. Minato, Obito, and Rin. His former team mates. He had never told anyone about his daily visits to the stone, or how he would just sit there and talk to the ones who had mattered to him more than his own life. He also would never tell anyone just how often he broke down and cried, the wounds in his heart still gaping open and bleeding from their loss.

He missed their warmth, their smiles, the sound of their laughter. He could'nt remember the last time he had been so happy to be a part of something, to have another person near him. He was Hatake Kakashi, age twenty two; the son of the former white wolf of Kanoha village. And he was a stray dog.

* * *

She sat in her bedroom watching the storm clouds move in. She hated her life, and everything in it. Though she had nothing to complain about, she had every little girls life. Adoring parents. A home, clean clothes, food to eat, and other things, but for some odd reason it was'nt enough, she wanted what seemed to be lacking in her life. Someone to share herself, her life with. And she thought that she had found that person in Uchiha Sauske. But he didn't even know that she existed.

It made her sick at heart, to be so invisable. So she made a choice long ago when her feeling for him had turned into something greater, he was a stray that needed her to continue it's survival. So she had decided to become a stray dog too.

* * *

Across Kanoha-

The long dead Uchiha distrect was haunted, by the screams of the ones who had been ruthlessly murdered by his older brother. The bastard had left him alive knowing that he could'nt leave the place he had been born in. The sound of thunder and the crack of lightening outside made him jump a little. Causing him to drop the glass of herbal tea he usually drank before he went to bed, the glass shattered into a million pieces at his feet, making him jump again.

It was raining again. He hated the rain, because it always reminded him of the night his clans men were murdered. If he listened to the storm outside long enough he could hear the sounds of their dying screams. And he loathed the people outside, because they could have stopped it.

He had'nt always been a stray, he had been forced into the role. It was just one of the many reasons why he had vowed to kill Itachi.

* * *

A small hooded figure stood looking over the edge of a building, at the men who were lying in wait for their next victim. She had found the remains of three men, and two women, and she just knew that if the foolish men below her were'nt watched there would enevitablly be a child that would die by their hands. And she was never wrong about such behavior. She had lived on the streets since she was six. She understood what it was like to scurrenge for food in garbage cans, to freeze in the rain, and snow while others; pampered punks, stayed warm and snug, and oblivious to the pain and suffering to those outside.

She curled her lips back from her teeth and growled low in her throat. She had been what was commonly refered to as a stray, since the day of her birth. People had often promised her friendship, warmth, food, and such, and had always taken something of value from her when she unwittingly stepped into their trap.

Her inoccence had been the worst price she had paid, next to her humanity. Both had been brutally taken from her a bit at a time, leaving nothing but what was left of a once promising child, leaveing her hollow, numb; bereaft. She had seen and done some much shit that she had longed for death, before _he_ had found her.

She had been ten at the time, starving, cold, weary of the world around her, she had snapped, snarled and drew blood from anyone who had tried to approche her. In her mind she was just doing to them what they were planning to do to her. But _he_ had offered her something that noone else had ever offered her.

His affection. He was the Third Hokage, and he had looked for her since the night she had killed her old care taker, for......well she didn't want to think about what he had done to her. It was too cruel.

He had found her huddled under a bridge in the middle of winter, without any protection from the wind, or the cold, she had been staring at the thin layer of ice over the water's and toyed with the idea of throwing herself in the frigid waters. She had been imagining what it might feel like to finally be free of the horriable place that had spawned her, and simply pass on to another plain of existance. And she might have actually done it if he had'nt grabbed her and pulled her against him and tried to warm her numb body up, before she had realised that he was touching her.

She had'nt even realised that he was there until he had grabbed her. And that was strange. She could usually detect someone coming up behind her easily, but she had been so cold, and tired that she had simply let him do what he had wanted. She just didn't care any more.

But she had been suprised by just how kind, and compassionate the man was. He had fed her, bathed her; though he had bled for that privlage, given her new clothes, and let her pick what room she wanted to sleep in. Of course she had'nt slept the first few nights she had been to paranoid to sleep. But had finally passed out cold almost a week after he had brought her to the tower.

He had always affectionatly called it the ivory tower, and named her his princess. And she often punched him in the face for likening her to someone so weak and pitiful as a bloody princess. But it was the first thing anyone had ever said to make her genuinly smile. She would always be grateful to him for that much.

Hn, the men below were starting to move. She peeked a little farther out and saw what had caught their intrest, she would know that kid's face anywhere. Hinata Hyuga, was one of the richest, well mannered girls at the academy. Her family came from a long line of shinobi, and were so well respected because of their gentle fist fighting style.

However Hinata herself was well, an odd duck really. She was a bit on the meek side, shy. Disliked fighting, but would if she was pushed too far. Too far being the threshhold of death. What the hell was she doing out on a night like this one alone? She shook her head and wondered if she should maybe leave the girl to her fate, but could'nt move. She had always liked the girl, as meek and shy as she was, she never judged others, and had done nothing to ever hurt her. Damn it, she was going to save Hinata, but if the girl swooned at her feet from fear, she would leave her in the street to catch a cold. She mused as she flipped off of the roof and landed in front of the heiress.

* * *

Everyone was gone except for the three of them. The loud mouthed bitch in heat, the avenging fool, and her. What had Iruka been thinking when he placed them on a team together? Had he been high? Cause if so he should share his drug of choice, because that was the only way she was going to put up with the two losers on her team. The _pink thing _had been staring a hole in her since Iruka had called her name. The other one seemed to be amused by that fact and was waiting for them to start mud wrestling of something.

She sighed and glared at the girl, imaging that she had ripped her eyes out and had eaten them right in front of the raven. Man, she was hungry.

Where was the one who had been named their sensei? Had the man fallen off the edge of the earth? She suddenly withed he was there so they could get the introductions over with and she could get some food. Since she had gotten home late last night she had'nt eaten anything before going to bed.

"What's your problem, wash board?" Uzu finally asked, the pink thing's face turned red with what she assumed was anger before the girl sneered.

"I could ask you the same question bitch. Why are you on our team, when your a loser?" Sakura said almost gleefully. Uzu bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking, and alerting the pink binbo to what she was about to do to her as the girl ranted about all the things that was'nt right with her.

And Uzu had to concead, the freak had a point on some things. She did have a lot wrong with her upstairs, that didn't mean thats he would go easy on the little pampered tramp. So she snuck up behind the girl while her back was turned, the raven shifted his eyes nervously from her to the other girl, and sat up a little straiter in his seat.

He didn't look so bored now. Uzu thought as she reached around the girls body and hooked her fingers in the collar of her shirt, and tore the fabric strait down to just below her breasts spilling the small pink tipped globes from her torn shirt, and didn't hear the door to the class open, or quickly slam back closed, as Sakura screamed in horror and turned to Sauske who had decided to leave the room and check on the man that had peeked in.

* * *

Uzu sat on the farthest side of the other two, by choice. She hated groups. It reminded her too much of her days in theropy before she had been allowed to attend the academy. He former doctor had told her that she had anger issues, among others, so she had thought she should prove that she didn't have any anger issues, and beat him with in an inch of his life. Okay so maybe that had been a bad idea, but she didn't have issues or the pink thing would be bleeding to death instead of wearing their jouinin sensei's vest and crying crocodile tears to get attention.

She tsked. _Bitch._

Kakashi had expected to see fighting among the three, but he had'nt expected to see breasts. Which was why he had left the room so suddenly, he had'nt seen breasts of any kind in a while and had....sprung a leak of sorts, and had decided to sit in the hall and wait for the two girls to settle things like mature adults. Obviously one's idea of mature, greatly differed from the crying pink haired girl's idea of the word since she had ended up flashing him her small knockers.

But as soon as Kakashi had remembered his vest, he had stripped it off and handed it to the Uchiha kid and told him to hang it inside the door, for Sakura to put on until she could get another shirt. By this time the blond had opened the door and gave the two males a disgusted look before walking away, and going to the roof of the building and waited for the rest of them to follow.

Now that they were all up on the roof, he was somewhat curious about his students. Two of them functioned normally, but the blond.....

She was a different story. If there was ever a time he wished he could read minds, it was now, as he studied the blond who had seemed to withdraw into herself and forgotten that they were even there. Or maybe she just didn't like people? Still he wished he could read minds, he was curious to know what she was thinking, and feeling now that she was so quiet.

He had always been told to be wary of two types of people. Preachers sons. And the ones who were so quiet that you could easily forget that they were there. The first one didn't apply ot her, but the second one did. "Let's intoduce ourselves, name your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams ect. Okay, You there Pinky, you go first." Kakashi said nervously, he wanted out of here as fast as he could. These kids were going to drive him nuts, he just knew it.

Sakura preened at the attention, "My name is Sakura, and I like.....Sauske-kun. I dislike, that whore over there." Sakura said pointing, and glaring at Uzu. Uzu gave her a sunny smile and thought of dropping a ton of bricks on her head as she walked home today. It could look like an accident, and she would finally get a way with murder, Yipee!

"My hobbies are....My dream is to marry Sauske-kun, and have lots of kids." Sakura said with a grin.

Sauske blanched and moved as far away from the girl as he could before she noticed. Kakashi's eye twitched a little. Uh-huh, why was he always stuck with the love struck ditz's on his team? He looked at the blond with a narrow eye, please dont let her be in love with the Uchiha too! He already knew he had his work cut out for him but this was some serious bullshit.

Clearing his throat, he indicated for Sauske to speak, "I have no likes, a lot of dislikes, my dream is to kill a man. I will not marry until I'm ninety seven." Sauske said bluntly and watched as Sakura drooped a little a sad look on her face. HA! He was'nt marying anyone with pink hair, and a weak personality. He liked strong women. The blond girl seemed to be a strong woman. He could easily go for her, if she was intrested.

Kakashi watched the way the boy snuck a peek at the blond, who was off in her own little world and didn't see the Uchiha making goo-goo eyes at her. His eye twitched a bit more. If this continued his eye would pop out of it's socket, and then he would have to beat the kids with in an inch of their lives.

"Alrighty then, Blondy, your up. Wow us." Kakashi said as Uzu looked at him.

She sighed, "My name is Uzu. I want to become Hokage, I hate idiots, and boys. Their just too weird for me, and ask for more than their willing to give. I like to kill people, because it's fun when they beg. Everything else is none of your damn busness."

Kakashi, Sauske, and Sakura all gaped at her. Kakashi studied the blond more closely. There was no way a kid her age would be allowed, to have had her first kill yet. She must have thrown that little tid bit out there to shake them up. And damn if it didn't work. She now had his undivided attention. And probably would for a while.

She was bored. So bored that she didn't care to listen to the rest of what was said. She vaugely heard the words 'training ground 7' and 'seven o'clock' before Kakashi told them that they could go, and watched Sakura go after Sauske as Sauske ignored her and waked up to Uzu and asked her out. Uzu politly turned him down and left. Leaving a grinning Uchiha, and a heart broken Sakura behind her.

_Intresting._ Maybe she had'nt been joking when she said she didn't like boys. He wondered briefly what her ideal man was like, and shook his head. The last thing he needed was to let his dick do his thinking for him, and right now it was thinking hard about the little blond, and how much it wanted a piece of her.

He would have to take care of his problem before he saw the kids in the morning.

* * *

Training ground 7

Sauske stood in the middle of the field waiting for Uzu to make an appearance. Unfortunatly for him all he got was Sakura to talk too, and he didn't really have anything to say to the girl except, "Leave me alone." He wanted her to stop clinging to him, it gave Uzu the wrong impression; that he was unavalible and he hated it.

Sakura sat down on the ground and wondered why Sauske seemed so irritable this morning. She had been happy that the blond bitch was'nt there and she could spend some time with her Sauske-kun, but he didn't want to talk to her. No he wanted the _other. _She was so pissed at the blond right now that she could cheerfully comitt murder. What was so good about her anyways? None had ever really seen her face, all they knew was that she had blond hair! She was probable the ugliest thing on two legs, why else would she hide her face and act like a freak? Sakura mused as she looked up at Sauske, and started day dreaming about their wedding day.

It would be perfect once he saw that Uzu was nothing but a little trmp after his clan name and riches, then he would turn to her, and she would never let him go. Even now she was thinking about how she could trap him into marrying her.

Uzu finished burying the latest trap and used a jutsu to hide the distubed earth from view, she had been at the training ground half the night setting traps and such. She would pass the survival test, but she needed to make sure that Sauske, and _it_ stayed out of the mine field she had created. Kakashi could fend for himself. He was a jounin after all, but that didn't mean that she would'nt watch him just to make sure he didn't get hurt or anything.

She didn't want Sarutobi to be pissed at her, enough to kick her out of her home. Still if she decided that she had no use for the traps she would simply use the rocks she had picked up earlier to knock the man unconsous, and beat the test. So there. At least she had a plan, something more than she could say for the other two, who were waiting on her and Kakashi to show up.

Kakashi watched Sakura, and Sauske from the trees a few feet away, they were'nt very livly this morning, but at least he would keep them on their toes until the test was over, now if only he could find......Ah there she was! Coming out of the woods, dressed in a black hoodey with the hood pulled up, black capree pants, and black boots with wide three inch heels. He watched her make her way over to the others and bend over slightly when Sauske pointed out that her shoe was untied.

He bit his bottom lip as her cute little ass pushed against the fabric of her pants, making him harded instantly. He was'nt sure why he reacted that way to her, but he assumed it would be like this until he figured out just who she was, why she was there, and where she came from. The third Hokage had'nt given him a file on her at all. Well okay he did, but it had only contained, a small sticky note paper stating her name, gender and age, and a picture that had been so blurry that it made his eye hurt.

He didn't know anything else about her. Aside from the sound of her voice. She had a soft, husky voice. Some might dub it the smokers voice, soft, sultry, oh he was getting to the point where he needed to relieve himself, or he might do something stupid.

As she stood back up, Kakashi noticed that Sauske was trying to peek down the front of Uzu's shirt, and growled. What the fuck did the brat think he was doing? You didn't peek down a womans shirt front until the third date for gods sake! And that was only if she was putting out. Uzu did'nt really seem the type to put out without the benifit of being wooed. Or at least married first.

After several minutes of watching Sauke trying to hit on Uzu, he decided to finally get on with the test. He appeared in front of the three in a poof of smoke, and eye smiled at them. "Yo." he said as Uzu elbowed Sauske in the ribs hard enough to get the boy to let go of her. Kakashi snickered behind his mask at Sakura's appauled expression, and Sauske's pained one. That was the kind of spunk he liked to see in women.

"Your late." Uzu said as she turned to him and cocked her head to the side. The light from the rising sun throwing shadows over her face, hiding it from him.

"Maa, sorry, but I ran into a black cat while on my way and had to go the long way around, just to get here." Kakashi said as Uzu moved in close enough to whisper,

"Liar. I heard your heavey breathing in that tree fifteen feet away." As she waked past him to lean against one of the wooden stumps sticking out of the ground. Kakashi followed her with his eye and could'nt help but feel a little put out by the fact that she had heard him. He worked really hard on his excuses, and she had him figured out already. That just was'nt fair.

"Alright, today we are doing the bell test. There are two bells, and two bento lunches. You have until noon to get the bells away from me using any method you deem nessisary, if you fail to get the bells, you fail the test and will be sent back to the acadamy. If you get the bells then the one of you without one will be tied to this stump here, and the others will get to eat in front of you. And one last thing, attack with the intention to kill or you'll fail. On my mark....go." Kakashi had no sooner said those words when there was a 'ping' sound as something conected with his forhead and everything went black, as he felt a searing pain in his head, right between the eyes, as he fell to the ground and didn't move.

Uzu felt for a pulse while her two teammates stood there gaping at her, like gold fish. Well he had said to attck with the intention to kill. And she had, but the man's headband had gotten partually in the way of her shot, and saved him from a shattered skull. Something that she was emensly happy about. She had no real intention to actually kill him, just stun him a little. Well, at least he was alive. She mused as she cut the cords holding the two bells and tossed the two to Sakura and Sauske as she carefully picked Kakashi up and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Test is done, eat your food and get your selves home." She said as the two continued to gape at her as she vanished in a swirl of leaves and reappeared outside the hospital, as a group of nurses passed, and did a double take.

"Gyaaa! Hatake-san!" One nurse screamed as she ran over to Uzu as she lay Kakashi on the gurney that another nurse had just pushed up.

"What happened to him?" Another nurse asked Uzu, as she took his blood pressure, and checked his pulse.

"A rock to the head." Uzu said as the nurses all paled and started to run down the hallway pushing Kakashi's gurney, saying shit like,

"Get the X-Ray machine ready, and call a brain surgen quick. One of you go get Lord Hokage!" Uzu scratched her cheek nervously, she had'nt done any permenent damage to the man. He was just knocked out, but still at the mention of Sarutobi being brought to the hospital she took that as her cue to leave and hide somewhere. She'd come back in a few hours to see what damage had been done to her sensei.


	2. intresting developments

Kakashi awoke several hours later to the sound of a machine beeping by his bed side, and a splitting headache. What had happened? Why was he in the hospital? Were the kids alright? Was the village alright? They had'nt been attacked by Iwa or something had they? His clothes, he needed his clothes, so he could get dressed and go look around the village, and check on the kids himself. He started to sit up when he felt a small pair of hands push him back down, and looked up at the person standing over him and forgot about everything. He even forgot to breath, she was.....the most hauntingly beautiful creature that he had ever seen.

Her angelic face, was framed by hair that was a colidascope of colors. Ranging from light ash blond to coppery blond, with high lights of honey blond, that hung over her shoulder in a thick braid. Her wide exotic eyes were the most peculiar color he had ever seen before. A cross between lilac purple and neon pink framed by long sooty lashes. Her skin was the color of fresh cream, he had to fight down the impulse to lick it. Her mouth was the prettiest mouth he had ever seen, it's soft rose pink color drawing his attention and making him think naughty thoughts.

"Are you alright sensei?" She asked in a soft husky voice, that made his blood pressure shoot through the roof as his body hardened painfully. He shifted slightly so that she would'nt be able to see her affect on him if she even bothered to look. Wait, had she just called him sensei?

No! No! No! How could his dream girl do something so cruel as call him sensei?! He was'nt her sensei, though he would like to be. There was probably a lot of stuff that he could teach her. No bad! He could'nt keep doing this to himself.

It took him a moment to remember how to speak, he was that out of it. "I'm fine. Who are you?" I've never seen her around before. Was she new? A new nurse, maybe? Cause if so, he would have to get hurt more often. He was totally loving having her hands on him.

She gave him a funny look, and he secretly hoped she would say something along the lines of, "I'm your wife, and you've been in a comma for several years." Yeah he could live with that. But instead she shook her head and sat back down in the chair beside the bed as the door opened and the third Hokage walked in, and looked at the girl and raised a brow.

"Shut up, Saru." She said as she crossed her arms and legs, her foot moving slightly in the air like she was dying to kick something. The old man laughed at her snippy tone and walked over to Kakashi's bed side.

"How are you feeling Kakashi?" He said gently, with a smile. Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and looked curiously back over at the blond. Sarutobi snickered at him, he had no idea who she was.

"Thats good, we were worried about you when you were brought in, right angel?" Sarutobi asked as he gave Uzu a kind smile. She nodded and looked away. Damn him, he knew Kakashi being here was her fault, and he was planning to tourture her with that fact. _Bastard._ She thought. She was in no mood to play around with him. She had been worried sick when she had returned to the hospital and Kakashi still had'nt woken up.

For a while there she had thought that he would simply slip into a comma and die. She didn't want that on her already too little concience. To make matters worse Sauske and Sakura had swung by for a visit shortly after she had decided to stay with Kakashi until he woke up.

Sakura had been an ass as usual, telling her that she was stupid, ugly, and worthless. She knew it was'nt true, but the worthless bit had hurt. She had been told that since she was a child, she had had no choice but to take it then because she had been unable to defend herself. But she sure didn't have to take it now, and if Sakura thought other wise she would get a nasty little suprise for Uzu, when she beat her with in an inch of her pitiful little life and left her to bleed out in the street.

Sauske had been a whole new level of uncomfortable experiences. He had kept asking her out on a date, and she had turned him down, finally pissing him off enough to get up in her face, and tell her that she was going to be his, and her wishes in the matter meant nothing to him. He would either take her willingly, or unwillingly.

He was currently in the ICU unit down the hall. Having pissed her off enough to actually hurt him when he had kissed her and tried to put his hand down the front of her pants. She was a lot of things but easy was'nt one of them. Sarutobi had come in shortly after Sauske had been wheeled out, and had been running damage control ever since. God bless the man for knowing when not to ask uncomfortable questions.

How they were going to manage to work as a team was beyond her at this point. She hated the two with a passion.

"Oh sorry, what happened ot me anyways? Are the kids alright?" Kakashi asked curiously since there was apparently no immediate threat to the village or himself. Sarutobi laughed then and pulled up the other chair beside the bed and looked at the girl that Kakashi had dubbed 'Angel' then said.

"You were taken out by one of your students, the weapon of choice was a rock to the middle of your forehead. Which is why your here. Sauske is in ICU right now, but that's another story all together. He'll be fine in a week or so." Sarutobi said happily as he watched Uzu snap her fingers and look disappointed. Ah so thats how it is. He had known that she would'nt like Sakura because she was a pampered little bit of fluff, but he had thought that she and Sauske would get along famously. Obviously he had been wrong.

The Uchiha was too stubborn and proud to unwillingly admit that any girl with a sane mind would'nt be intrested in him. And the ones who were'nt were merely playing hard to get, and would come around if he showed them a little force. He had really misjudged Uzu there. Sarutobi knew enough about the girl to know that when she said no to something she actually really meant, "I will gut you and watch you die if you do it again." 

The fact that she had spared the Uchiha in the hopes that he ahd learned his lessen spoke volumes about how far she had come since the day he had found her under the bridge. She was still a bit out there but she was learning.

The whole rock meets Kakashi's skull incident had been a freak accident. He knew that much by the fact that Uzu had been sitting in the room with the man nervously figiting, and pulling the blanket up around his face and shoulders for the past two in a half hours.

Kakashi blinked and looked at the man. One of his students had taken him out with a rock. Seriously? How the hell? He was a Jounin was'nt he? Why had'nt he dodged? Had he even sensed it coming? Which one of them had done it? Sakura was too much of a girly girl to have done it. That much he was sure of.

"How did one of my students manage to get me with a rock? I'm a Jounin, I could have caught it, or dodged." Kakashi asked curiously. He wanted to know which one of the kids had done it so he could be more causious of them, and make their life a living hell from now on.

Sarutobi grinned at him and admitted that Kakashi was'nt the only one who had been taken out by a rock to the forehead and then showed the man his scar. "It was a good old fashioned sneak attack. You dont know it's happening until....it hits you." Sarutobi said with a grin as he once again looked at Angel. The girl blushed and looked away.

_They're both simpltons._ She thought as she remembered the first time she had taken Sarutobi out with a rock. It had been an accident then too, but he had slipped into a comma and stayed that way for a week before he had woken up and lectured her. She had'nt got pissed at him and thrown any rocks at him since. She had gotten pissed and thrown an orange a time or two, but those had only bruised him.

A sneak attack. "Really? Which one of them did it?" Kakashi asked as he started to plan his revenge. Sarutobi looked at Uzu and then back at Kakashi. He could practically see the wheels in his head turning. He was planning somethign bad for the one responsable. And he thought for a moment of telling him it was Uzu but thought better of it, since the Uchiha had attempted to force himself on his princess, he would sick Kakashi on him and enjoy the show. The boy really did need to learn not to do such things before he turned into a rapist or something.

"Sauske, did it." Sarutobi said as Uzu's face drained of all blood. If she was'nt careful Kakashi would figure out that she was the guilty one instead of Sauske.

Kakashi rubbed his hands together and cackled, so Sauske had done it huh? Well Sauske was going to suffer whatever popped into his head. Sarutobi patted the younger man on the shoulder and told him not to go over board and then said,

"Uzu, lets go home." Causing Kakashi's eye to widen in suprise as the blond stood and picked up a black hoodey that had been drapped over the back of the chair and looked back at the gaping man lying in the bed.

"Please feel better soon." She said as she bowed to him and left the room while Kakashi swallowed his tongue and choked.

* * *

The next few days passed in relitive clam aside from Konahamaru deciding that they should celebrate Uzu's promotion to Genin. So he and his two friends dragged her out of bed one after noon, because that was the only time they could manage to excape Iruka's tyrany apparently, and dragged her all over the village before heading up to the Hokage Mountain, and babbling on and on about how it had taken forever to get their suprise for her together, and drag it to the top of the mountain.

From what she had understood of it, it had taken them three days to gather the fire works and such. Which begged the question. Who in their right minds would give these kids fire works? Even if they were duds, they were still dangerous because of the gun powder. So why had they thought that getting some would be a good way to celibrate. Could'nt they just go back to her apartment and watch some monster movies, and eat ice cream until they puked instead?

"So anyways we thought that maybe you would like to light a few fire works, but we used all of them......except for one. And we wanted you to have the honor of lighting it!" Konahamaru said excitedly as they reached the top of the mountain and the kids all smirked at her, giving her a creepy feeling in her gut. Almost like lead had settled in there. _Uh-huh_. She was'nt going to like this, she was sure of it as they got over to the make shift rocket holder.

_Wood, wood everywhere, and not a fire man in sight._ Haku by Uzu. She thought as she looked over the fire hazard as Konahamaru pulled out a large rocket, holy shit, she knew that rocket. It was the mother of all rockets, illigal in twenty seven nations! How the hell had these kids gotten a hold of it? She wondered wide eyed as he and the other two put it in place so that it would shoot strait up into the air. Okay, she didn't like to admit it but they had her attention now.

As soon as they were done the three scrambled back away from the rocket and handed Uzu a lighter. Part of her was thrilled that they had managed to get a hold of one of the greatest rockets of all time, and the other part of her didn't really care.

"Guys this is sweet and all, but I cant do this. I have responsabilities as a ninja, that I have to take care of-" There was a hissing sound somewhere to her left, and she looked at her own hand, holding a lit lighter, the fuse quickly working it's way to the rocket.

"Huh, intresting." She said with a bemused expression on her face as the rocket shot up into the air and everything turned bright white, if there was any colors after that she didn't see them, she was pretty sure that her retna's were fried.

Once the noise was back to normal she asked, "How long did it say it would take for our eye sight to come back?"

"Three days." Udon said with a smile even though noone could see it.

"Was it worth it, boss?" Konahamaru asked from some where behind her.

"Yes, yes it was. It's a good thing it was so bright." Uzu said absent mindedly.

"Whys that?" The kids asked in one voice. Uzu chuckled.

"Because the Anbu are going to be on us in another minute or two." At least the ones still capable of seeing that is.


	3. bizzare revilations

The next few days crept by slowly for Uzu since she was blind the entire time, however at the begining of the fourth day, which was actually a week sinse Kakashi had been hospitalised, Sauske had been released the same day as Kakashi, two days ago, a little fact that irritated the hell out of Uzu but whatever she could see again and was back on active duty. Their first mission as a functioning group was an esscourt mission to the land of waves.

Which was perfect because she was dying to do something from her week of inactivity. She had'nt been wrong about the Anbu, she had only been wrong about when they would get there since all of them but one had'nt shown the common sense to sheild their eyes, and had spent a good six hours, running around the mountain bumping into things. And yelling "Marko, Polo!" back and forth in an effort to find their team mates.

Their client was a jackass, and a drunk. Tazuna had all the makings to be a serial killers wet dream. He was loud, abnoxious, he smelled iffy, and he was a jerk. The first thing out of his mouth when he had looked at her had been, "You dont look like much, but whatever. Come here and give daddy a kiss." Sauske had quickly put some space between himself and Uzu in fear of her beating the shit out of him again. Sakura had snickered.

And Kakashi had watched her curiously to see what she would do. It was the third Hokage who had stepped in and knocked the man down a few pegs.

"Mr. Tazuna, kindly apoligize to the Princess, and keep your comments to yourself from now on. Uzu is royalty by birthright and pedigree, she has the power, and influence to make your life a living hell, and I'm not too apposed to helping her if she wants to do so. Further more if I ever hear you say anything but respectful words I'll throw you in prison and have you killed for your slander of her good name." Sarutobi said cheerfully while Tazuna and everyone else in the room looked at her, and then the smileing Hokage. Their thoughts something along the lines of,

What the hell is going on here?

Uzu had merely laughed the situation off and told Tazuna not to pay attention to the third Hokage, and had even punched the Hokage in the face when he had started to say something else. Her exact reaction when she looked down to see the Hokage on the floor bleeding had been one of total innocence as Iruka fainted in his seat.

"Saru, oh my god, what happened to you? Are you alright?" She had then grabbed him by the head and started dragging the man from the room muttering,

"Must hide the dead body." Making everyone in the room more than a little nervous when she had stopped just outside the door and said,

"You all look so pretty today." And smiled then dragged the old man down the hall way, as everyone turned to Kakashi and all but yelled,

"What the fuck was that about?'' And the ever famous, "Is she insane?"

Kakashi was'nt sure what to tell them, because he really didn't know himself. So he just laughed nervously while his eye twitched madly under his eye lid. The damn girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it!

* * *

The trip outside the village had the kids tied up in knots. Kakashi and Tazuna watched in amusment as two of the three look at everything, and answered their questions about the plant life, and animal life that they didn't get to see every day. Uzu was the only one who didn't seem to care about the pretty flowers, or the cute bunnies that were grazing a little ways ahead of them.

She had her nose stuck in a note book, and appeared to be writing something down before closing it and putting it away. What she had expected to find earlier was right up ahead. It was'nt anything special, just a mud puddle that she was going to use to lure the two out in the woods into a trap. She saw Kakashi glance down at the puddle and then look back ahead, his eye met and locked with hers, before she stuck her tongue out at him in a childish display and then turned and started to make the hand signs to freeze things in mid air just as a couple of chains shot out of the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi's body, and the two men appeared as what looked like pieces of Kakashi rained down in the place where he had stood only moments ago.

Sakura screamed in horror. Sauske paled. Tazuna.....pissed his pants, well whatever. "One piggy." One of the men said as he charged her, she smiled at him and vanished as soon as he reached the place where she had been standing, he looked around for a minute to see if he could find her but she had already slit his throat before he coudl react to her standing behind him.

His friend snarled and charged her, probably thinking he could avenge his fallen friend, as she evtended her hand and let her chakra blast him with icey cold winds, that turned his weapons to ice, and fell away from him along with the arm the shit had been on. The man screamed and moved toward Sakura and Tazuna, as she shunshined in front of them to stop him, Kakashi caught him around the neck with his arm, and snapped his neck as he stared at her.

She could see a thousand questions swirling in his one eye. But instead of saying anything she just smiled at him and walked away, to deal with the small nick the first one's claws had left behind.


	4. jealousy

_Son of a bitch_. Uzu thought as she looked at the wound on her hand, she was already noticing the waay her body was going numb. _Poison_. A damn good one too. Fucking A. She could'nt remember the last time she had come across such a fast acting drug. Of course she was'nt worried. Her immune system was great. And even with it running ranpant through her body the worst thing that would happen was she would run a high fever and sleep for three days. Still she almost grinned when she heard Kyuubi bitching. She obviously thought Uzu was abusing her a bit, but that was how she showed others that she cared about them.

If she was'nt planning a person's untimly end, then they were'nt friends. Unless the people she wanted to kill were the Uchiha, and the pink heffer. She just plain didn't like them.

She sighed and went off a little deeper into the bushes for a minute to relieve herself, and found Kakashi waiting for her. His back against a tree, his dark brooding look made her think she should kick him in the shins for spying on her while she was tinkling, and run for it.

_Who is she? _She was'nt a regular genin. Her actions a little while ago told him that she had atleast a chunin's abilitys. Which meant she had been trained outside of the acadamy. But by who? And why had'nt he ever seen her before? Was she new to the village? A spy? She seemed so familiar to him. _I need to know._ He thought as she made her way back to the spot he had seen her standing in a few minutes ago, before he had seen her go off into the bushes.

He had decided to see waht she was doing when he realised that she was......yeah, he was a pervert, and a freak, but watching a woman go onesies, didn't do it for him. To be perfectly honest, he was somewhat relieved that that seemed to be all she was doing out of sight of the others, and himself. He had thought at first that she was going off to contact the enemy and help plan another ambush.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" She asked curiously as she tipped her head to the side and stared at him with those damn peculiar eyes of hers.

The one's that she kept hidden under her hood, along with her face.

He was about to say something when he noticed that she had a cut on the back of her hand, and narrowed his eye at the wound as he reached out and grasped her wrist in a steely grip and turned her hand so that he could see the wound better. Uzu said nothing as he examined the wound, she was already feeling the beginings of a fever forming in her body.

Her head was already aching, her eyes more sensitive to light. In a few more hours, she would loose conciousness, and fade in and out until the fever broke. She would be useless to anyone once that happened. Hopefully they would have old man Tazuna home by then, and they could relax some.

"You need to take care of this. The claw that was used to cut you, was poisoned." Kakashi said lightly as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm immune, so dont worry." Uzu said as she started to go back to the group.

He said nothing for a moment, he just stared at her. "You...did good out there." He said as he watched her look at him from over her shoulder. She said nothing just shrugged and walked back over to Tazuna, Sauske, and Sakura.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Several hours later they were almost to Tazuna's home, when they were ambushed by a man known as the demon in the mist, Zabuza Momochi.

Kakashi had been watching Uzu since earlier, noticing the way she would stop walking in front of them from time to time and shake her head slightly, as if to clear it from whatever thoughts were clouding her mind. It was only when she started staggering, a bit that he became a little worried. And wondered if the poison from the cut on her hand was actually affecting her.

He was about to call for a break, when there was a distinct 'whooomsh' sound. The sound of something large, and metal being thrown through the air from somewhere behind them.

"Get down!" He yelled as he tackled Uzu to the ground, pushing Tazuna, Sakura, and Sauske down as he lunged for the blond. He lay on top of Uzu a minute or so longer that he needed to, but it was long enough to check and see what was wrong with her.

Her hood had been knocked off by the tumble to the ground and he could see her flushed, and sweat damp skin clearly. She was panting from having the air forced from her lungs, when his body had slammed into her. He placed his hand against her forehead as he looked up at Zabuza, and noted that Uzu's fever had to be about one hundred and five degrees, and felt the instant need to snarl.

Damn girl! What the hell had she been thinking when she had lied to him and told him that she was immune? The poison itself might not be killing her but the fever it caused could kill her! And now he had to deal with Zabuza, protect Tazuna, Sauske, Sakura, and worry about Uzu's health. There was only so much a man could take.

Uzu opened her eyes just in time to see Kakashi being trapped in a swirling orb of water by a large man wearing bandages on his face. Shit, how long had she been out? "Sauske, take Tazuna, and the others and run!" Kakashi yelled as he beat his hands against the water prison hoping that he would somehow break it down.

Sauske looked at Uzu, and smirked. This was his chance to show the girl that he was really strong. If he did she would submit to him and he would claim her as his future wife. The thought sent a thrill through him as he reached for his weapons. He had seen the face of the one he wanted, and the sooner he could prove that he was stronger, and better than her, the sooner she would be his for the taking.

Kakashi watched in disbelief as Sasuke attacked and fought Zabuza, and quietly made plans to beat the raven to death for thinking _now_ was a good time to show off for the girls in the group. Uzu however had managed to sneak over to the water prison far away from Zabuza's attention and much to Kakashi's amasment and horror forced her arm through the steely, chakra charged water and grasped his vest and pulled.

Sauske would'nt last much longer if someone more able bodied didn't step up. Unfortunatly, that person was'nt really her at the moment. She was using the last of her strength to pull Kakashi free, breaking several bones in her arm, and tearing ligaments as she pulled their sensei free. "Tag, your it." she said with an apoligetic smile before her legs gave out and she fell forward in a dead faint.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and looked back at Sauske, the boy had just been knocked ot the ground and Zabuza was stepping on his ribs, trying to crush the kid to death with sheer brute strength. Sauske screamed, and coughed up blood. Kakashi lifted Uzu and ran around the water prison and felt like briefly stopping just so that he could rub Zabuza's face in the fact that he was free.

He really didn't need to since the man did a double take, and then started checking out the orb of water that still looked like it was in one piece. How the fuck had he gotten out of there? There were'nt any holes! What was he kin to Harry Huddini or some shit? He was tempted to call out to Haku and ask him to give him the play by play of how Kakashi had excaped but didn't have the time since the man was about to tear him limb from limb.

* * *

Later that night-

Kakashi lay Uzu down on the bed that had been provided by Tazuna and his daughter. She had'nt woken up since she had collapsed. After the fight with Zabuza; Kakashi had thought that he would be useless to the bridge builder and the others, because he had used his Sharrigan, and a massive amount of chakra to beat the mist nin back. But oddly enough he felt just fine. He had felt a litte weak, but nothing he could'nt handle. After seeing to Sauske's wounds, he had delt with Uzu's using some of his medical skills from his former Anbu days. He had always bitched at his former sensei about how he would never use any of the medical jutsu that he had learned.

Thank god Minato had just laughed at him and dragged him into the medical class to train.

Uzu was in a really bad way. Her fever had spiked dangerously high, and for some reason that was completely unknown ot him; her chakra was seriously depleted too. _If I didn't know any better, I would think that she had given me as much of her chakra as she could to help out._ Kakashi thought as he took the damp rag that had been laid across her fore head and soaked it again in the icy cold water that Tsuname had brought up for him to use, and replaced it after wiping her down a bit.

Her arm was healing much slower than it should have been, but it was healing. Still he had had to wrap it and reset the broken bones, a task that was distastful to him because the one who was hurting was one of his students. No that was wrong. That was'nt really why the task had been so distastful to him. It was the fact that he desired Uzu. She had somehow managed to worm her way under his skin.

Even now, when she was feverish, and possably dying, his body ached to slide deep inside of her. To become a part of her. It was frustrating to be tending someone who only had to breath to make his cock harden. He shuddered to imagine what would happen if she moaned, or something in her sleep.

She whimpered and turned her head to face him, her lips parted slightly as she panted. Kakashi nearly fell out of his chair. Gods in heaven, she was so damn fuckable. Her fever gave him a good idea of what she would look like making love. Her skin flushed, damp with sweat, her lovely mouth making the most wonderful little sounds he had ever heard in his life.

He was about to cum. He realised as he stared at her. He really was about to cum in his pants. Just from watching her while she was sick! It was ridiculous! And he quickly found himself walking to the door and peeking outside, secretly hoping that he could catch Tsuname and take care of his problem.

Instead he found Sakura heading toward the room. He sighed. She would have to do. It was why the teams were set up in fours, three males, one female. Part of a konochi's job was to take care of the men's carnal needs so that they could focuse on their mission. However he had ended up with two females, one of which the third Hokage had said was royalty, and was curently sick; was out, and so that left.....

Maybe he would just get her to give him a blow job since he doubted that he would be able to actually fuck her in the same room with the object of his desires sleeping on the bed a few feet away. Reaching out he grabbed the pinkette and pulled her into the room, and forced her to her knees in front of him, and unfastened his pants.

Sakura looked up at her sensei curiously. She had been told that things like this would happen, but she had'nt expected for the first one to grab her to be Kakashi. But she was a professional, and would do what he wanted her to do. And imagine that it was Sauske who was doing her. Yeah, that would work.

Kakashi stared at Uzu's face as he told Sakura to suck him. He hissed in pleasure as she took him in her mouth, his eyes never leaving the blond on the bed as he fisted his fingers in her hair and pushed her head down so that she was taking as much of him as possible. _Uzu....I want you._ He thought as he thrust into Sakura's mouth until he came with a low growl as he stared at the blond. Sakura started to pull away, but he pulled her closer, wanting her to drink his cum. When he finally let her go, he didn't say anything. He merely stood there while she licked him clean.

"Go to bed Sakura." He said as he leaned his head back against the wall. The pinkette had been about to strip so that he could fuck her. The thought of someone so impressive bedding her was thrilling. She would be able to hold it over Ino, and Sauske and make them both jealous, until his words washed over her like a bucket of icy cold water. Stilling her movements.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and realised that he had'nt stopped looking at Uzu the whole time she had been in the room. He had even been staring at the blond while she had been on her knees! _The bastard! _He had'nt wanted her, he wanted the blond whore! She had even noticed the way that Sauske looked at the girl earlier, his dark eyes drinking in her beauty. The little bitch had both men lusting after her! She had to do soemthing to put her in her place for good. To make her pay for taking Sauske's love, and Kakashi's attention away from her. But what?


	5. turn on's

Uzu's fever finally broke in the early morning hours, a little while before Sauske made his appearance. He had lain in bed all night tormenting himself with visions of Uzu writhing on her bed begging him to....anyways he had finally come up with an idea on how to claim her. He would simply put her in a comprimising position, and being the good girl that she is, she would have no choice but to marry him, and take the protection that his name would give her. Uzu was sitting up in her bed, eating the food that Tsuname had brought for her, while Kakashi watched to make sure that she ate it all.

She would accasionally hand him a piece of food to eat, amusing him a bit before he would pull down his mask and eat. He had thought at first that it was just an bizzare way to get him to take his mask off, but she didn't seem the least bit intrested in seeing his face. Something that puzzled him until he had simply asked her if she wanted to see his face. She had stopped eating for a second, and looked at him. Her face impassive.

Damn, he had the worst luck. Here he was practically begging her to look at him and she didn't care one way or another. It made him wonder what turned her on. Since appearance was out. What did that leave? Personality. Size? Humor? Maybe he should ask before he gave himself a complex.

"What turns you on?" Uzu had been about to hand him another piece of food when he blurted the words out, and right behind him was the Uchiha brat. Fantastic, the moment she answered she would be fucked in more ways that one. So she lied, sort of.

"A nice pair of legs and big tits." Both males gaped at her. _What? _She could be shallow too.

OMFG! Lezzie lovin's! Well hell, now he had another boner. Sauske made a strange sound in the back of his throat, and quickly hid his little buddy and backed out the door. Uzu made a hmming sound and quickly finished off her food, and set the tray on the table beside her bed, and waited for Kakashi to speak.

It took several minutes longer that she had thought it would since he was probably picturing her lovin on some sweet thing. _Idiot._ "So your a lesbian?" Kakashi finally asked curiously.

Uzu thought for a minute then shook her head, "Nah, I go both ways. But if your really curious about my turn on's, I like eyes, big hands, and a nice mouth." She said with a grin as she proped her chin up in her hand. Eyes, hands, mouth? The hands and the mouth he got. But eyes? What the hell did a person's eyes have to do with anything? Uzu let him sort through his thoughts before saying.

"I like the color. If I like the color, then I'll like the person." Which was true. When she met someone, she always checked out their eyes first. If they had pretty eyes, she would follow them anywhere. It was a wierd habit, but it always paid off.

"Ah, I see." No he did'nt see. He didn't get it at all. And why oh why did he have to meet such a girl when he had two different colored eyes! It was'nt fair! Uzu snickered and reached out and tugged his head band off of his head startling him. He was about to snap at her to give him his head band back when she leaned in and lightly traced the scar on his eye lid.

His skin tingled from her touch, making him open his Sharigan eye and stare at her with his mis matched gaze. Uzu made a soft humming sound as she leaned in again and kissed him on his scared cheek. _And that was enough of that. _She mused, he didn't know or understand what it meant to be loved by her, by the demon inside her. She had already lost the one she could have easily lived her life with.

_Morning_. She had been the love of Uzu's young life when she had been eight. She had been cold. Ruthless. A demon in human skin, and the annoying child had broken down her defences, and made her human. Sure it had taken over three months just for Morning to get Uzu to tell her her name, and she had been...down right bitchy to the girl, but she had feared for her life. And as such had done everything that she could to keep the girl away from her. It had'nt worked. Nothing could.

Morning had been murdered a month after Uzu had given her a promise ring made out of her chakra, and hardened to a diamond. That ring was now all she had left of Morning, since her body had been ripped apart and burned so that she would'nt even have her ashes. Her death had left Uzu broken inside, and willing herself to die. She had no desire to feel like that again.

Kakashi noted the sudden change in her and wondered what she was thinking. She seemed so far away from him that he was tempted to wrap her in his arms, and hold her until she came back to him. "I think I would like to sleep some more, thanks for taking care of me, sensei." She said as she lay back down and turned her back to him. Kakashi was about to say something, to ask her what was wrong, but she was already sleep. Or at the very least seemed to be, so he sighed and picked up the tray on the table beside the bed, and left the room to return it to the kitchen.

* * *

Sauske watched from around the corner as Kakashi left the room through narrow eyes. He had been in there for an awful long time. What had he done? Had he fucked her? He had sertainly had enough time too. But she was his. She knew it too though she was denying it. That was fine, he liked a challenge. But he would not claim what another man had taken part of. If Kakashi had fucked her then she would only be worth a few tumbles in the sack. _But she was his._ He thought in outrage as he imagined Kakashi taking what he had been denyed.

How dare she let Kakashi touch her, taste her, bury himself in side of her, when she had denied him outright and beat him for it! It just didn't make any sense to him. He was handsome, wealthy, his clan name known all over the world. Kakashi was, old, his face flawed by the scar, his eyes mis matched. He was well known, yeah, but not like the Uchiha's were. He thought as he quietly slipped into the room to see Uzu with her back turned, appearing to be asleep.

How stupid of the man to leave her in such a vulnerable state after taking her from him. He would'nt make the same mistake once she was his. He would guard her like the treasure she was. But Kakashi. No it didn't matter. Now he needed to check and see if she had been used, then he would put his plan into action.

He didn't get very far though because Uzu was already sitting up, and was that her foot aimed at his face? There was a sickening crack of bone breaking, followed by blood when her foot conected with his face, and he let out a loud yelp as he stumbled back away from her. _The bitch_! He thought with a growl. How dare she raise her hand to him again!

He would teach her her place. "Get out Sauske before I slit your throat." Uzu hissed at him. If Kyuubi had'nt have woken her up with her 'Danger Will Robinson' bit, there was no telling what would have happened. The Uchiha smirked at her through the blood, and locked the door. My god the boy was an idiot.

Had he forgotten that not only had she beaten him before, but she would again, and then she use his sorry carcass for target practice. She looked away briefly and looked out the window, and an idea came to her. If he would'nt leave through the door......

It would be a long fall down, but he would survive it.

* * *

Kakashi had been on his way back to the room when he heard a loud yelp, and had been about to ask Uzu through the door if she was alright when he heard, "Get out Sauske before I slit your throat" followed by the door locking. Son of a bitch! What the hell was Sauske doing in there? He gripped the locked door knob, and pulled hard enough to shatter the wood around it and let the door swing open in time to see Sauske lunge for Uzu, miss and go flying out the bed room window.

Uzu stood there laughing for a second before she realised that Kakashi was back and turned to him. "He would'nt leave." she said as she pointed at the bloody, twitching body laying on the ground below.

What the hell had Sauske been trying to do? And why did he get the feeling that _this_ particular event meant that his life would change forever?

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, letting him jump out the window like that! Look at him he's almost dead! Are you insane?" Kakashi yelled as he paced back and forth in the tiny room that had been given to Uzu. His dark eye on the crazy female who just a little while ago had all but threw the last living Uchiha out the fucking window! Uzu could'nt stop grinning as she stared at Sauske. Served the little fucker right.

"He started it. I told him very plainly to leave. And he locked the door instead, do you know what that tells me, _sensei _it tells me that he was trying to do soemthing he should'nt do. Liek before at the hospital, when I was sitting beside your bed. The little fucker tried to assault me, and I would'nt let him. As far as I'm conscerned if he didn't want to get hurt than he should have listened to me and left in the first place, sir." Uzu said in a scathing tone as Kakashi turned to look at her. Was she fucking serious?

Sauske had tried to assault her before? Was that why he had been in the hospital? Kakashi had thought it was for other reasons but good god, if she was right then she had every right to kill him. If that was what he had been planning to do then hell, he might kill the kid on her behalf. He shook his head. What was wrong with his team?

Was it so wrong to ask for a little obideance? Respect? Some goddamn teamwork? How the hell the three of them had'nt been killed off yet was beyond him. As far as he was concerned it was just a matter of time before that happened and then they would have noone to blame but themselves.


	6. watcher

Uzu shifted nervously from foot to foot as she watched Kakashi walk up the tall ceader tree in front of them and caught Sakura glarring at her from the corner of her eye. Just what the hell was her problem? Since the 'Sauske out the window' incident three days ago, Sakura had arranged several painful accedents to befall her. Like pushing her down the stares at Tazuna's house, poisoning, drowning in the bathtub; which had been a remarkably close call on her end. And might have actually killed her if Kakashi had'nt come looking for her.

He had been watching her like a hawk since she had been pushed down the stairs, and had gotten worried that Sakura might lash out at her for hurting Sauske. And now because of Sakura's inability to 'kill' her properly; Kakashi had been her constant companion. He ate with her, sat outside the bathroom while she was in it, he stayed with her while she trained and now the damn man even slept in her bed with her!

It was'nt that she didn't like having someone to cuddle up too. Really she had never had anyone but Morning to cuddle up with, but she had been more and more aware of the difference in Kakashi's actions of late. The man didn't just cuddle up to her. He wrapped her in his arms and practically crushed her against him, without smothering her. And this morning she had woken up to him rubbing his morning wood against her butt, and groping her breasts!

If not for the fact that she 1) Had'nt been able to excape him. and 2) It had felt kind of nice. She would have smothered him with her pillow then rolled over and gone back to sleep but she had been a bit busy getting off. _Or she could have made use of his impressive-no bad! Bad Uzu! No molesting sensei! _She was'nt a pervert for gods sake. Well okay she was, but that was'nt anyone buisness but her own!

* * *

Kakashi looked at the blond that had awoken him earlier that morning when she had made a strange mewing noise. He had still been half asleep when he had glanced at her, her face had been flushed, she had been panting, her lovely breasts straining against his palms as she had played with herself as she rubbed against his aching cock until she had cum.

Of course he had still been half asleep, but he had quickly woken up, and simply stared at her after she had settled down, and he quickly had pretended to still be asleep until she had climbed out of bed. His heart hammering against his ribs in such a way he had been sure that he had given himself away. Dear gods what had he been doing in his sleep to cause such an accurance? For the life of him he could'nt remember. But he wanted it to happen again.

Sighing he closed his book, and checked the two girls progress and then the time. They had been outside for hours training, it was time to call it a day. "Alright you two, lets go back and get something to eat." Kakashi said as he jumped down from the tree limb he had been sitting on. He had been suprised that Sakura had'nt thrown a kunai at Uzu just yet. _But the day was still young._

* * *

Uzu wiped some sweat off of her face with the back of her hand and glared at Sakura who just smiled sweetly and walked ahead of her. Stupid bitch, was getting on her nerves. _I should just go ahead and slit her throat. _She mused as Kakashi grasped her wrist, and pulled her aside then told Sakura to go ahead.

He needed to talk to her about this morning, even though it would probably get him in trouble. Since the the Hokage had said that she was royalty it made her untouchable for certain konoichi jobs. Like sharing her body with her teammates and such. Sakura was'nt exempt from those duties and probably felt bitter about that fact, which may be part of the reason that she had been attacking Uzu. But since he had been sharing her bed, her reputation would be in ruins when the Hokage found out, and that would only cause more trouble for him, since it would be his balls on a platter.

"I need to talk to you." He said as he watched Sakura disappear. Uzu just looked up at him. Was he going to say something about this morning? Because she had already been aware that he had woken up while she was playing with herself, and she would admit atleast to herself that she had been toying with the idea of sleeping with him. But she was'nt all that sure just what kind of guy he was. And she was'nt exactly the love em and leave em type of girl. She was'nt a permiscuious person by nature. She chose lovers that were lacking in certain area's for the simple fact that she had never really been intrested in anyone romantically since Morning.

Morning had been her first lover. Her chosen mate. And her death had nearly killed her. And while she longed to have that sort of companionship again she always felt that she was betraying Morning by wanting to share her life with another person. So she did the only thing that she could, she kept people at arms legnth, she was cold, crass, bitchy, and cruel if she felt they were getting to close to her, and now she just didn't know what to do.

She was a firm beleaver in having one mate, until the end of time. To her that had been Morning. But Morning had been dead for over five years and would never come back, she was often lost on what to do without the girl there to tell her that what she was doing was the right thing.

"If it's about this morning...." Uzu said as she looked at him. He paled under his mask then blushed. Jesus, did she know?

Uzu could practically see the wheels in his head turning, and nodded her head. Yeah she knew. He swore, she grinned.


	7. deevolving, kakashi's breaking point

Stray Dogs chapter 7-

Uzu sat at the table staring at her plate with a frown on her face as she thought back to the conversation she had had with Kakashi earlier.

* * *

_"I want to be your lover." The man had blurted out kind of quickly. Maybe a little too quickly since she had made him repeat himself three times before shaking her head in bemusement._

_"You don't know what your asking for." She said as she tried to push her way past him, she was hungry and wanted to eat before the heffer and the teme ate all of the food. Kakashi grabbed her upper arm in a vise like grip and swung her around to face him, and pinned her to the tree behind her._

_"Don't dismiss me like I'm that brat Uchiha. You like me already, I could tell by how you kissed my cheek last night. I do know what I'm asking for, so please let me try. I swear I will never do anythiing to hurt you. I would protect you with my life." He said fiercely. She gave him a calculating look and grabbed him by the front of his vest and lifted him up off of the ground with ease. _

_"No you don't. And your a fool for thinking other wise. You do not care for me, and would be a bad choice in lover. Besides I'm not the love em and leave em type. When I mate, I mate for life." She said as she let her eyes glow crimson as her chakra flared briefly, letting him feel just a bit of her killing intent. _

_Kakashi blinked as she set him back down. Wow, he hadn't expected her to be so brutally honest about her thoughts as she smiled sweetly and walked away. "So basically your saying that unless I'm in it for the long haul, I shouldn't bother." Kakashi said as he stared at her back. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a tight lipped smile. _

_"Thats right." She said as she vanished, Kakashi stood there for several seconds before sighing. _

* * *

Was he in it for the long haul? He wasn't sure. He knew that he desired her, but he didn't know about anything beyond that point. But he did know what it was about her that drew him. She was an enigma, a nice puzzle wrapped in pretty packaging. And he had always had a soft slightly obsessive spot for pretty puzzles. They worked his mind and his body. He looked over at her from his seat and felt his hand start to itch, he wanted to touch her so badly he was tormenting himself with questions that only she could answer.

What did she taste like?

Did she always make that adorable mewling sound when she played with herself?

Did she really like his eyes?

Why had she kissed his cheek?

Would she scream for him as he drove himself into her tight, warm sheath?

Would she claw at his shoulders and bite his neck as she came? He banged his head on the table and groaned as he peeked at her from the corner of his eye. He betted that she would and that was what was driving him crazy. That and the throbbing ache that seemed to have taken a permanent residence in his groin. He needed a little relief but was loath to use Sakura again after the accidents that she had set up for Uzu.

Hell the mere fact that she was mentally unstable made him think twice about touching the pink haired banchee. The last thing he needed was her going all 'misery' on his ass after he slept with her. And he could'nt touch Uzu unless she relented so he had to ask himself, could he care for Uzu the way that she was looking to be cared for. Or would he leave her the first chance he got? It was hard to say.

He had never really been in a steady relationship, but he had just assumed that it was because there was something wrong with him. That maybe he just was'nt the settling sort. He looked at the blond again and let a low pitiful whine slip from his throat, he could do it. For her, he would do it. It was shocking just how much he wanted to be close to Uzu. He had never wanted to be close to a female like this, it was another reason why he was slowly going insane.

He just was'nt sure what to do to make her see that he was serious about being her lover.

* * *

He sat outside the bathroom later that night while she bathed and wondered if he could try an experiment. It would be a little invasive but it would pretty much settle things in his mind, and show him if he was capable of being her lover or not. He looked over his shoulder at the door and scowled. He hated doors, and if he ever managed to convince Uzu of his intentions the damn doors would be the first things to go. He wanted nothing to seperate her from his sight, or his side.

And yet that's exactly what she was using it for. He growled in annoyance. He wanted to see her naked! It was the least she could do since he was deevolving into a cave man with a monsterous hard on. If things didn't change soon he would start knocking women over the head with a huge club and dragging them off by the hair to do god knows what to them.


	8. kidnapped kitsune

Uzu had just stepped out of the bathtub and was reaching for a towel when she felt a brisk breeze coming from the open window behind her and froze. Some one was in the room with her. She could tell by the eerie silence and by the slight scent of sweat and oak. Zabuza? Could it be him? No the presence felt smaller, but no less threatening. A friend of Zabuza's perhaps? Did mad dog killers even have friends? She wondered with a frown as she turned around to face the intruder.

He was a petite, and girly looking guy with dark eyes and long chest nut brown hair tied back away from his face. "Well I had'nt expected this." He said with a crooked grin as he stepped into the room. Uzu matched his wicked grin with one of her own.

"Me either. But this is an interesting development."

He hummed as he gave her a once over. "He said that he suspected that you were beautiful, but I'm not really sure if he knew you were this lovely. I think I'm jealous." The older teen said as he reached out and grabbed a towel for her and held it out to her.

She took the piece of clothe without complaint and raised a brow at him. "A gentleman? Thats rare. You must be the last of a dying breed." He snorted in amusement and in a lightning fast move his hand shot out and he wrapped his slender fingers around her neck and smirked at the wide eyed look on her face as he leaned in and breathed.

"You wish." Then let her go so that she could cover herself without his interference. Noticeing the way she shivered just before he turned his head away from her. Ah, a fellow wicked one. He had missed meeting others like him.

"So I guess this means that you intend to take me with you." It wasn't a question. Something that made him smile.

"Yes. Do you intend to fight me?"

"No. I sort of want to see how this plays out." She said as she tied the towel in place like a toga. He looked at her and smiled a genuine smile and wrinkled his nose a bit as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other one over her mouth just in case and stepped up to the window.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see the same thing." He said as he tossed a kunai at the mirror with a small note attached to it and leaped out the window with his hostage as the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. Creating a spectacular sound as the pieces fell to the floor. That should be enough to get Hatake's attention.

* * *

Haku dropped the blond bomb shell onto Zabuza's bed and stood there watching her as the man slowly sat up, due to the beating he had recieved earlier from the copy cat nin earlier sitting up was about all Zabuza could do for the time being.

"So your that kid that broke through my water prison jutsu." Zabuza said as he looked her over. His eyes stopping briefly at the towel before shifting to Haku's smiling face. The damn brat had dropped in on her while she had bathed. He frowned slightly. He had thought that he had taught the boy better than that. Females tended to become upset and put up more of a fight when one snuck up on them while they were bathing.

And yet Haku didn't have even a mark on him. How odd.

"What of it?" The girl asked as she cocked her head to the side. Zabuza gave her a funny look. He had'nt expected her to be so calm, in fact he had been completely prepaired to have Haku knock around a hysterical female. But this....was very strange. She had been the same way when they had ran into each other the other day, and had slipped past his well set trap and saved Hatake and the expense of her arm, and yet he could'nt see any bruises or broken bones.

"Nothing much. I'm just curious about how you managed to do it and heal your arm so fast." Zabuza said as he locked eyes with her again. She shrugged.

"Well too bad. I don't fell like telling." She said as she crossed her arms under her lovely breasts, pushing them a bit higher on her body. Zabuza grinned. He liked spirited women, he liked to break them but because of his wounds he would'nt have that pleasure. Haku would be the one breaking her and his methods were down right brutal. He held nothing back when he broke a person. Even if they begged.

* * *

Kaakshi stared down at the note in his hand in disbelief. Uzu, that bastard Zabuza had taken Uzu and was at this very minute doing lord knew what to her fragile little body. He felt like screaming, roaring his rage to the heavens. He had to save her. No matter what it took he would save her. He just had too.


	9. haku's delimma

She panted as blood dripped down her chin, her naked body was littered with bruises and shallow cuts as Haku's hand reached out and grasped one of her hips and stopped her body from swinging back and forth from the ceiling, her hands had long gone numb from being tied over her head and supporting her body weight. She groaned as she tried to lift her head but gods she was tired. It had been almost a day since he had brought her to this dark, damp rat infested cell and strung her up.

"Ow. Think you could hit a little bit harder?" She rasped as he ran his fingers lovingly along her ribs. His dark eyes analyzing her. She was weary, he knew that. It was in the way she hung her head, letting her chin rest on her chest as he stopped the swinging motion and marveled at how strong she was. She was amazing really. He had been playing with her for a day and she still had so many sarcastic remarks, and smiles.

_She must be a fool._ He thought as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to her wounded ribs, he had thought he heard something break this time. "I wish I could say I'm sorry but-"

She coughed several times and spat out some blood then licked her lips. "No big. It just feels like your killing me." She said jokingly, he pinched her nipple hard and stepped away to look over his tools and see which ones he hadn't used yet.

"Thats because I kind of am trying to kill you." He said as he picked something up and looked at it then tossed it over his shoulder, he refused to use something that would leave scars on her soft skin.

Bruises he didn't mind, broken bones and shallow cuts he didn't mind, but scars were unforgivable. "Oh, that must have slipped my mind due to the concussion you gave me a little while ago." She panted. He smiled. He could easily like this girl. Hell, he could easily love her, now if only she would just tell him what Zabuza wanted to know so that he could let her down and put her out of her misery. He hated it when his victims suffered. And she was no exception to the rule.

He reached up and placed his finger tips under her chin and forced her head up so that she was looking at him. "Tell me what I want to know." He said gently. He didn't want to resort to anything truely damning if he could help it.

"My name is Whirl. Earnest P. Whirl, troll slayer." She said with a slightly unstable laugh, was she finally starting to lose it? He wondered as he turned and moved away from her and grabbed the chain holding her in place and unhooked it so that he could rearrange it's length and dropped her a bit closer to the ground so that her toes just barely brushed the floor and retied the chain in place and returned to stand in front of her and looked her over with a critical eye.

He reached out and lightly ran his hands over the wounds on her body and licked his lips. She was still beautiful. Even when she was bleeding and bruised. "You are the most frustrating creature I have ever come across. Just give in. No one would blame you!" Haku said as he wrapped his arms around her and tangled his fingers in her thick hair. He listened to her swallow convulsively before rasping.

"I would blame me, and that is enough." Haku closed his eyes and hissed. Did she even know what was going to happen to her next? He had nothing left to use on her but that. And he didn't want to do that, it was too sickening. He was feeling nauseous just thinking about it.

She lifted her head a bit to look at him as he stepped away from her. She knew enough about torture to know what was going to happen next. And thanks to her special training at her godfather, Jiraiya's hands she knew what to expect and how to cope.

"I don't want to do this. Can't you just give me a hint?" Haku asked with a distressed look on his face. He really, really, really didn't wan to do this. He could beat a person, even torture them, but _rape _was inconceivable to him. It made him feel like curling up and crying. He didn't want to touch her like that. It was wrong, and he liked her too much to even try. And that was the problem. She was the enemy, his enemy and yet he liked her. He liked her cunning, her sinful hidden nature, and the way she could crack jokes even when she was barely holding on.

He supposed that he could drug her, or knock her out so that he could work her over, but the thought of touching her made him feel cold and dead inside as he turned back around to face her. A look of pain on his face as he moved in close to her with a needle in his hand, the syringe full of a light blue liquid. "I'll make it as painless and quick as I can." He said as he pushed the needle into her jugular vein and watched her flinch slightly as he waited for the drug to take effect.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside the tree house like fortress studying it. So thats where Zabuza was hiding out. It had taken a while longer for him to track Uzu's scent because the one who had taken her had laid a false trail to lead him away. The clever bastard. But now that he knew where they were he could save Uzu. He tugged his headband away from his sharigan eye. She had better be in one piece or the demon of the mist and the one who had taken her would both die screaming.


	10. the wolf attacks

Haku stood over her with a pained look on his face, his hand hovering just over her chest, and made a strained noise as an explosion from somewhere down the hall rocked the entire hide out. He let his head fall back and silently thanked god, he had never been so happy to be under attack before. And when the door to the cell was thrown open by a tall wild looking silver haired man he almost started crying, he was just so relieved.

Kakashi's mis matched eyes landed on Uzu's naked body laying on a metal slab in the middle of the cell and he bared his teeth. She was covered in dark bruises and was bleeding from some small shallow cuts and had blood around her mouth, and some had even dried on her neck and chest. As his eyes landed on the pale shaking kid standing beside the blond. Who the hell was this? He wondered as he moved into the room and quickly closed the door and said her name as he moved through the shadows over to the slab where she lay and felt for a pulse in her neck.

"Uzu?" He said her name softly as he shook her shoulder in an effort to wake her. The kid finally snapped out of her stupor and said.

"Oh man, I am so happy to see you. I thought I was gonna end up...." The brunette stopped speaking when Kakashi shot him a cold murderous look.

"You thought you were gonna what?" The man asked in a velvety soft tone that gave Haku no illusions what so ever to who and what this man was. He was Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat nin and he would kill him in a heart beat if he even thought he was responsible for the blonds current state. The dark timber of his voice a menacing purr that gave the boy chills. Haku shut his mouth and shook his head. There was no sense in advertising something that would only shorten his life by leaps and bounds.

"Not a damn thing. I'm just happy that you came to save her. She said you would." Haku half lied. She had said that Kakashi would come for her, she just had'nt told him how frightening the man was up close. He watched the man pull a thin blanket out of his back pack and wrapped the girl in it and tied it in place like she had tied that stupid towel in place, and carefully lifted her upper body in his arms and cradled her against his chest as he slipped his other arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms.

Kakashi rubbed his masked cheek over the top of Uzu's head and let himself enjoy the way she felt in his arms for just a second before looking at the brunette, "You should use this chance to escape kid, I've rigged this place to go sky high in another few minutes." Kakashi said as he turned on his heel and vanished through the door.

Haku nodded his head absent mindedly and called out, "Will do." Then took off out the door and down the hall to get Zabuza before it was too late.

* * *

Kakashi looked back at the tree house as it went up in flames and smirked evilly. _Take that Zabuza._

"I have never before seen anyone come strolling through flames from a hole in the wall unscathed and to make matters even worse the fucking bastard knew I was'nt able to fight him and still threw paper bombs at me. I mean my god! What kind of shinobi kicks a wounded man while he's down? Even I have my limits! But noooo, not fucking Hatake. No he has to not only announce his presence with a huge explosion that nearly brought the roof down on our heads, but he blew up our home too! You bastard, I'm going to kick your ass so much for this!" Zabuza bitched as he shook his hand at the flame red sky.

Haku shook his head and set the man down and tuned him out. There was something peculiar about the way the man had held the blond in his arms almost as if he was her...lover perhaps? It certainly was'nt very far fetched. Many shinobi couples got together on missions. Though it was rare for the relationships to last. But it was definatly something to check out.


	11. addiction 1

Kakashi had just walked in the door of Tazuna's home when Uzu finally opened her eyes and moaned. Oh god her body hurt every where. She thought as Kakashi glanced down at her before muttering softly, "Go back to sleep baby, I'll take care of you from here." She looked up at him for a fraction of a second as he knelt down next to the bath tub and switched on the water then let her eyes close again.

He wanted all traces of blood, sweat, and the scent of her tomentors gone from her forever. This would also give him a chance to look her over in broad day light and see what all had been done to her. He supposed in some small way he should be thankful to them for what they had done, their actions had given him time to reflect on his conversation with her the other day and had helped him find the answer he had wanted so badly.

He was in it for the long haul or he wouldn't have felt so fucking terrified when he had read the note left behind. He also would'nt have spent the past day looking for her without rest if he was'nt in it for the long haul. He shifted her in his grip so that her cheek lay on his shoulder and ran his fingers through her tangled, dirty hair. He had been so worried that it would be too late when he found her. He had tormented himself with visions of finding her mutilated body some where in the forest, or finding her wandering around in shock with blood running down the inside of her legs and all kinds of sickening things.

He was still worried, he didn't know what had been done to her, how badly she was hurt. And because of the super fast healing ability he may never know exactly what was done to her or the full extent of her wounds. All he had were guesses, and that was'nt much.

He waited until the tub was half way full before he carefully eased her into the water and settled the back of her head against the rim of the tub and grabbed a rag and wet it. He gently cleaned the blood from her skin, and checked for broken bones and internal injuries.

He found several half healed bone fractures along her rib cage. There were no internal injuries that he could tell of, but he did find the lump on her head and knew that she probably suffered from a concussion, though he could sense that the lump had healed a bit already. He took his time to make sure that she was completely clean again and washed her hair three times before he lifted her out of the dirty water and grabbed a towel and gently rubbed her down with it to dry her off before he carried her to the room she had been using and lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and lay her head down in his lap so that he could dry her hair and finger comb it.

He sighed as he felt the tension finally start to ease from his shoulders as he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked much better not that she had been cleaned, but the bruises still bothered him. It had been painfully obvious that she had been tortured. Now all he needed to know was if she had cracked under pressure. If so she wouldn't be on active duty again for a while. She might even have to start seeing a therapist back at the village.

A little while after he striped his vest, shirt and mask off and rested his shoulder blades against the wall and felt content to watch her sleep and counted the number of bruises that vanished from her body in the hours that followed. Twenty seven and counting. Fantastic. Just a few more and he wouldn't have to start calling her Spot. He could just call her Calico the kitten and pet her.

_Whoa, bad Kakashi. Bad. She's defenceless here. _Yes and that was part of her charm. She was the innocent princess that had fallen into the clutches of the big bad perverted wolf. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to clear his head but it was hard to do when he was so close to her that he was getting distracted by his impure thoughts.

* * *

When Uzu woke up Kakashi was leaning back against the wall without his shirt, mask, and vest, with his elbow propped up on one of his knees and a cigarette in hand. The smoke wafting through the room as he lifted the stick to his mouth and took a puff. "I didn't know that you smoked." She said as she slowly sat up on the bed. He glanced over at her and smirked.

"You know that if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you, right?" She made a humming sound and looked down at herself then back at him through narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to me?" She asked suspiciously as she noticed that she was naked under the covers.

"Nothing much. You were dirty, so I bathed you, dried you off and put you in bed. Then I started deevolving again due to your helplessness. I left the room and whacked off a few times and now here I am again.....and I have another woody. Thus the smoke. My nerves are shot and I need something to occupy my hands and mouth." Kakashi said as he put the stick in his mouth and held his hands out for her to see the slight trembling before he let them drop back into place.

"Deevolving? Sounds weird."

He made a soft humming sound and looked her over again. "It is weird. It's what happenes when I spend too much time with the object of my desire." She turned pink and looked away as her heart sped up a bit and her skin started to tingle. She shivered and pulled the sheets closer around herself then asked.

"What does it taste like?" She asked curiously as she moved in a little bit closer to him. He looked at her again and blew a puff of smoke in the air and gave her a mischivious look.

"Would you like to find out?" He asked as he reached out and grasped one of her arms and yanked her off ballance and wrapped his arms around her and settled her in his lap so that she was straddling him. He took the stick out of his mouth and pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue licking along her bottom lip as she parted her lips and allowed him to slip inside.

He broke the kiss several seconds later when she started to cough, and looked up at him through teary eyes. "T-That was bad. It tastes like ashes." He shook his head as he let her scramble away from him and looked down at the cancer stick in his hand and sighed.

It looked like he would be trying to stop smoking over the next few weeks. _God this is going to suck_. He would be stark raving mad by this time tomorrow. He had an addictive personality after all and he needed his fix. Or maybe a new thing to become addicted too. He looked over at Uzu's back as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He was already dying inside and he had'nt even put the damn thing down yet.


	12. the reason is?

_This should be funny._Uzu thought as Kakashi sat down at the breakfast table and tried to hide his shaking hands by crossing his arms. He had decided to stop smoking last night after kissing her and had become an overly sensitive, and jittery mess. And the pussy called himself an elite Jounin. He shifted nervously in his seat as he glanced at her. He wanted a smoke! He wanted one bad, and he was'nt sure if he could handle being across from her and not have his one favorite addiction to fall back on and help sooth his fraying nerves.

"Hello Hatake-san. Would you like something to eat?" Tsunami; Tazuna's twenty something year old daughter asked with a grin. Kakashi nodded his head silently and tried ot smile at the woman, but came off like he was about to chew her head right off of her shoulders. Even Uzu found it difficult to sit still and look at him. In fact she had pushed her chair as far away from the table as she could and sat in the middle of the kitchen with her face hidden.

She had never seen anything so freaky before, and she had seen plenty of weird things. Tazuna looked like he was about to die in his seat. "Are you high or something?" The man asked as he studied Kakashi as he turned his head to look at him.

"I-It's not that bad is it?" Kakashi asked curiously then tried to smile again, Tazuna cringed and made up some wild excuse to leave for work. Kakashi looked at her and narrowed his eye at her. She was laughing at his efforts to purge his system of nicotine. That bitch. He sighed and decided to nail her later but right now they had work to do.

Zabuza flexed his arms then tested out his legs. Yes, he was back to one hundred and ten percent. _Watch out Kakashi, here I come. _

Kakashi had laid a trap for her as she walked around the bridge a few times to check for any signs of trouble. She was passing his hiding place for the third time when he grabbed her and dragged her into the shadows and chuckled happily in her ear. "I have you now, princess."

"Should I be worried?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He fisted one of his hands in her thick hair and pulled her head to the side and kissed her neck.

"I would be worried. But then I'm not the innocent and very corruptible princess." He said as he cupped her breasts through her clothes, and was pleased that she was'nt wearing a bra. Fucking A.

She made a strained sound and grabbed his wrists and squeezed as her nipples hardened against his gloved hands. "Kakashi, if you don't let go of me and respect my personal space I'm going to kick the fuck out of your nuts." She warned. He reached up and yanked down his mask and bared his teeth at her in frustration.

"Alright but in return your going to lift your shirt up so I can take care of my problem." He bit out as he palmed his aching length. She sighed and looked around for any signs of people and then lifted her shirt up over her breasts and blushed. This was so wrong on so many levels. She thought as he freed his dick and wrapped his fingers around it as her eyes widened.

"Jesus fucking christ, is that your-"

Kakashi smirked at her and studied her stunned expression. "Uh-huh." He said as he pumped his hand along his cock. God even with her just showing her tits he was about to cum. There must be something wrong with him.

"Wanna touch it?" Kakashi purred as he felt his balls tightening. She shook her head no and he almost had the impulse to whine as he sighed and let his dick go. He didn't want to cum like this. Not really anyways. He wanted to be inside of her the next time he came.

"I hate this. I can't smoke. I can't cum...." He looked at her with a narrow eye, fuck he wanted to ravish her. She was just so damn adorable as she pulled her shirt back down into place and tucked it in that he had to fist his hands tightly at his sides.

"Now if your done being stupid-" Uzu said as she started to walk past him as he slapped his palm against the beam just in front of her face and growled.

"You think I'm being stupid. Do you even understand what I'm trying to do here?" He asked in a dangerously low tone as he stepped closer to her. She looked slightly alarmed and started to move back away from him when he grabbed her.

"Your trying to get off, and annoying me while you do. Let go." She hissed in annoyance, he really was getting on her nerves a bit.

"No way baby, not until we're both on the same page here. Do you remember our conversation the other day?" He asked as she frowned and bit her lower lip.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I still want to be your lover. And deep down I know that your as drawn to me as I am to you. So why fight it?" He asked curiously, honestly; he really wanted to know.

She gave him a panicked look and quickly punched him in the stomach and used a teliportation jutsu to vanish before he could recover enough to stop her. He stood there rubbing his sore stomach, a low feral growl escaping his throat. Just what the hell was she so afraid of anyways?


	13. hello again

She reappeared fifty feet from the bridge, hidden by the thick under brush. Her face pale as she sank to the ground trembling. It wasn't that she didn't want to give in to Kakashi. It was more like she wasn't sure if she should. She had given in with Morning and it had cost her her life. Could she really do something so selfish and reckless again? Would she even survive if she did and he died? She doubted it. God knew the man would do something stupid and die before her, and drag her to the depths of darkness with him when he went.

And what if they had kids? What would they do if that happened? She buried her face in her hands and tried to stifle the sob that welled up in her chest but couldn't. This was painful, and she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't think she would be able to stop herself from giving in for much longer. She took several deep calming breaths and tried to regain her composure. She doubted it would be wise to return to the bridge right now. So she got up and started walking.

Maybe if she cleared her head a bit everything would go back to normal again when she returned. She doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

Sakura watched the blond bitch from the trees and smirked. The stupid whore was wandering off alone, finally she could kill her and gain Sasuke's attention, and Kakashi-sensei's praise. She was the best female on the team after all. She was pretty, smart, and she knew how to please them. The blond bitch was smart, and pretty, but she didn't let them touch her like she should have. Like she was trained too. She didn't deserve the title konoichi. She was weak, and useless compared to her.

She followed the blond at a discreet distance some ways away from the bridge and was about to make her move when Zabuza and a petite brunette stepped out into the opening in front of her. _Damn_! Sakura snarled silently and decided to cut her losses and leave. With any luck the slut would be rotting in a shallow grave by the end of the hour.

"Hey pretty girl. Did you miss me?" Haku greeted as he got behind her and let his finger tips brush the fabric of her shirt at the small of her back, she twisted around to see him as Zabuza took up position in front of her and started to circle her like sharks.

"About as much as a hole in the head." Uzu muttered as she glared at him. Haku grinned happily. So she had missed him. Cool.

"Where's Hatake?" Zabuza asked as he watched Haku reach out again and lightly run his hand across her middle, dangerously close to her breasts. She quickly wrapped her arms around her middle and growled at them. She was'nt in the mood to put up with their shit.

"At the bridge."

"So your alone?"

"Apparently not or you two would'nt be here."

Haku laughed softly and reached out again and subtly cut a strand of hair from her nape and stuffed it in his pants pocket, he would braid it and fashion it into a bracelet later. A moment of their time together and the memories that he had of her. "It's not wise to walk alone in the woods." Zabuza said with a creepy smile. She rolled her eyes at him and tried ot step around him, but Haku was in her face in the blink of an eye, his slender fingers wrapped around her neck squeezing threateningly.

"Don't try it. You wont get far." He said gently as he stepped closer to her until his body was brushing against hers. God she was beautiful. He really had missed her when Hatake had taken her away. He had even looked for her, but this was the first time he had gotten so close after the first incident. Zabuza saw the way the teens face lit up and rolled his eyes. Oh dear god, why had'nt he married the boy off yet? Or at the very least found his a companion to play his sick games with?

Haku was interested in the blond. He could see it in the way he touched her. The posessiveness in his eyes as he gazed at her. He would have liked to claim her if he could. But he supposedly had better manners than that. Besides she was the enemy.

"He left you alone. Thats strange. I didn't think Hatake was the type to leave his woman unprotected." Haku said with a frown.

"For the love of god Haku, either fuck her or don't." Zabuza said in a disgusted tone earning a glare from the older teen as he went on ahead to fight. Leaving the two teens to their own vices.

Haku pulled the hem of her shirt up to her ribs and let out a low whistle. She had been black and blue and purple just a day or so ago and now there was nothing left of the bruises that he had put on her body. "You heal remarkably fast." he said gently as he fan his blunt finger nails over her soft skin, leaveing little red marks behind.

"Stop that." Uzu said as she pushed his hands away from her. He gave her a crooked grin.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes." Haku made a humming sound and let his hands drop away from her and stepped back.

He was'nt such a monster that he would do something that she didn't want his to do.


	14. the darkness within

Kakashi was pissed, no beyond pissed. He was sexually frustrated. And suffering from nicotine with drawl. Two of his three man cell was missing. One of whom he cared for and the other he didn't. And he wanted nothing more than to find Uzu and go back to Tazuna's to fuck her into the mattress. He had a sneaky suspicion that if he pushed a little bit more she would cave. He also knew that she was aware of that fact too. It was part of the reason she had run from him. The other reason he wasn't too sure of but he believed that it had something to do with her past.

Now all he had to do was figure out what. He was leaning against the railing glaring at nothing in particular when Sakura appeared with a happy smile on her face. What was she so chipper about? She hadn't looked this happy since... Kakashi was on his feet in an instant, and across the bridge in front of the pinkette with an angry look on his face. Sakura stopped walking, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"Where have you been?"

"No where."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Kakashi leaned down a little bit and subtly sniffed her to check for the scent of Uzu's blood. There was no trace of it, but that didn't mean that she hadn't done anything to the blond. He studied the girl through a narrow eye and tapped his foot impatiently. He could strait up ask her if she had _seen _Uzu and know if she was lying to him.

"Have you seen Uzu?" Sakura's smile faltered a bit, but only for a split second before she fixed it again. Ah-ha! She had seen her.

"Nope. Sorry sensei." Sakura lied. Damn it, she had reacted to his question. He probably knew that she had lied, but he didn't know the where, or the who so all she had to do was keep her mouth shut until enough time had passed.

* * *

Uzu stood with her back against a tree watching Haku as intently as he was watching her. He wanted to fuck her. She knew that from the way he had touched her when he had her in the cell. As well as the way he looked at her. He already considered her his, he was just too nice to act on the feeling very much. Or maybe 'nice' was too mild a word for his character. His heart and mind seemed to be pulled in three different directions. Instinct, training, and wheat he consciously knew was right and wrong.

He was more like her than she had originally thought. Trapped in such a confusing position. Like her, he walked the thin razors edge between good and evil. If she said the word he would claim her without a second thought though part of him would hate himself for it. But what was most peculiar was the way the two of them drew each other like magnets. There was a common darkness in both of them that called out to the other one.

It was true that he would make an ideal mate for her, but then so would Kakashi in his own clumsy way. She frowned. This was'nt her ideal situation. She hated that she was was stuck in this situation right now, and planned to take care of it the moment that she returned to the village by giving Sarutobi permission to throw a ball for her and set her up with a man of her choosing to marry. Someone she didn't like would'nt be so bad, but someone that she knew would be better.

Haku gave her a hot once over then grinned. "I want to touch you. Is that alright?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. Hopfully he would'nt take things too far. He closed the distance between them in three strides and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck and breathed deep. God she smelled so sweet. Like a cross between flowers and honey. He liked things that smelled sweet. He liked to eat them.

* * *

Kakashi was about to tear into Sakura when a dence fog rolled in and he lost her in it even though all he had to do was reach out and touch her. He growled as he felt a huge blood thirsty presence appear behind him. Zabuza. It figures that he would go from one annoyance to another. "Hatake, you look like your wound tighter than a spring." The man's rummbling voice said from behind him.

Kakashi snorted as he turned his head. "I'm warning you now, Zabuza. I've been without my cigerettes for over fourty eight hours, and I'm about ready to blow in more ways than one. If we fight, I will kill you."

"Ew. Nuff said. Consider the fight over." Zabuza said as he released his mist jutsu. He was'nt about to fight the maniac when he was this tightly wound or he might really not live long enough to regret it. Kakashi nodded his head and turned back to Sakura.

"Where is Uzu, Sakura?" Zabuza paled, it would seem that Haku had been right about the man being the blonds lover, and if he said anything now. Haku would die.

* * *

Haku reached between their bodies and freed his dick, it was starting to hurt from rubbing up against the zipper on his pants. "Shit. I need to take care of this." Or he might do something stupid. Uzu squirmed in his arms. This was getting just a little too weird for her.

"Then let go and take care of it." She said as Haku slipped a hand under her shirt and palmed her breast.

"I plan too, but I need to play with you a bit first." He said as he leaned her back over one of his arms and licked her nipple. She turned pink and made a strange sound before snarling at him.

"I'm not sleeping with you Haku."

He gave her a small smile before opening his mouth and sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. That was fine, he knew that she was'nt kind of girl. He just wanted to play with her a little bit. Nothing more.


	15. bound

Haku put his hand against the head of his dick as he came. Catching the warm sticky liquid in his hand as he looked at Uzu, she lay panting on the ground under him with her shirt jerked up over her tits, her pants tangled around her knees and gave her a wicked smile. Gathering some of the milky liquid on his finger tips he leaned over her and pushed the fingers inside of her. He may not be the one to take her virginity but he would have her remember him just the same as his fingers brushed up against the thin layer of skin, he toyed with the idea of breaching it but decided not to do it after a second or so as he withdrew his fingers and gathered more of his cum on his finger tips and slipped his fingers back inside of her.

She was biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. Her way of maybe keeping them from being discovered by someone from her team. He wasn't sure, but that's what he thought. He repeated the process three more times before wiping the rest on his pants leg and leaned over her. She looked so cute, with her face flushed and sweaty like that. He kissed her lips as he heard someone approaching fast. He gave her a tender look and pulled her shirt down in place, and then pulled her pants back up and fastened them in place and framed her face in his hands and kissed her one last time and then vanished. He would find her again later.

Kakashi came through the bushes a few seconds later and dropped to his knees beside her and gently picked up her upper body. "Uzu?" He said her name softly as he brushed her damp bangs back from her face. He could smell the scent of another person on her and wondered just what had been done to her as he felt for broken bones and looked for bruises. There was nothing to indicate that she had been hurt. There wasn't even any blood so he knew that she hadn't been raped. So then what had happened?

She opened her eyes slightly and caught the worried look on his face and wanted to curl up somewhere and die. She felt strangely about what Haku had done to her. Not really distressed, or angry. Just shocked and confused. But most of all she wanted to hide herself away again. She had liked things much better before anyone had seen her face.

"I want to go home. Please Kakashi, just take me home." She sobbed as she started crying. She longed for the familiar surroundings of the village, and oddly enough the hateful looks of it's people. This country and it's people were picking her apart in ways that were more painful than what the villagers back home had done. She had been claimed, and yet she hadn't. Haku had taken her rushed explanation about her inner demon to heart and had found a way to claim her without taking her innocence.

Even if she picked Kakashi and bedded him it wouldn't change the fact that she was bound to Haku. It would only mean that she was bound to two men who would inevitably kill each other to rid one another of the competition for her affections. Kakashi pulled her against his chest as she cried and wondered what she was thinking. What was it that distressed her so much that she would actually cry?

* * *

Three days later-

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Uzu, Zabuza and Haku walked through the village gates. Uzu had'nt said a word since the other day. She had'nt smiled, or punched anyone like she usually would when her personal space was invaded either. She had simply with drawn into herself since the incident three days ago. Something that worried Kakashi more and more with each passing minute. He felt like he was losing his mate to something or someone that he couldn't see. Some phantom or ghost that she only seemed capable of seeing.

Haku studied her as she stood several feet away with her hands stuffed in her pockets, her small shoulders hunched over. She looked like she was trying todisappear into herself, or make herself as unnoticeable as possible, something that was just slightly more difficult than it looked with the hood on her black and red hoody pulled up so that no one could see her face. He had hurt her three days ago. He was'nt quiet sure how he had hurt her he just knew that he had.

She had been keeping her distance from the group the entire time that they had been traveling. She had'nt spoken. She had'nt slept. She had'nt even eaten. And several times he had caught the pink haired girl cornering her and saying cruel things to her, and slapping her around. Still she didn't do anything. It was as if something inside of her had died, and he found himself mourning the loss as they all made their way to the Hokage's tower.

Home. She was finally home. She was happy deep down but could'nt stand the thought of smiling or acting excited. She needed to speak with Sarutobi-jiji, Jiraiya and Tsunade, but was'nt exactly sure where to start or what to say.


	16. kakashi's plan, snare her heart

Kakashi had just finished debriefing the third Hokage and introduced Zabuza and Haku when the old man looked at Uzu and asked, "Is there any more business that I need to know of?" Uzu raised her hand earning a look from everyone in the room as she slipped the hood from her head.

"I want you to plan a party for all of the eligible bachelors in the village." Sarutobi studied her for a second. What was she planning? He wondered curiously as she continued to speak.

"I plan to choose a husband at the party and take my place in society, and restart my clan." She said as she continued to look at the floor. Something that the old man found odd considering the fact that she usually always looked him in the eye when giving an order. _Something must have happened._ He thought as everyone gaped at her.

"How soon do you need things arranged?"

"Tonight at nine if you can. I do not expect anything fancy or elegant considering that you only have a few hours to put it together. I just need the party to serve it's purpose." Uzu said as he nodded his head.

"Very well, hime. I will do as you have asked. Be here at eight fourty five." Sarutobi said. Uzu nodded her head once then pulled her hood back up in place and left the room to go look through her clothes at home and see if she could find a nice dress.

Kakashi left the office in a hurry to find Uzu and found her in her apartment sitting on the bed staring at a piece of cloth in her hand with a pained expression on her face. "Kashi...I don't really want to do this. But I don't know what else to do." She said in a whisper like tone. He stepped through the open window and into the room.

"Then why do it?" He asked as she turned her head to look at him, she looked miserable.

"I feel like I have no other choice. I need to do something. I need to make myself unobtainable to others." She said as she looked back at the mess she had made of her dresses. She had ripped them all apart in a fit of rage before he had come to find her.

"Ah so that's what you plan to do. Is what happened the other day really so bad?"

"Yes, it is to me. I had started to make up my mind....but now, I feel like you should find someone else. I'm not worthy of you." She said as she blinked back tears. Because of what Haku had done she honestly felt like she was trash now. She had responded to Haku's touch, though she hadn't wanted too. But it had felt so nice she hadn't been able to keep herself emotionally or physically distanced enough.

Kakashi's lips tugged up in a cynical smile. He knew very well what she meant, and if she were anyone else he might have laughed at her for feeling like this. But he said nothing. If she felt she had to do this then he wouldn't stop her. He would simply be the one she chose, whether she was aware of it or not. Of course he would have to get somethings to change his appearance, and some new clothes. And speak with the Hokage about his old noble title. Well, one of them anyways.

He would sweep her off of her feet and into his arms in no time. He knelt down in front of her and framed her face with his hands. "Do what you need too baby." _And I'll do what I need to do to keep you. _He thought as he left her there crying.

He only had so long to put his plan together and iron out the details.

* * *

Kakashi under the shower spray in his apartment watching the inky black dye mix with the crystalline water and go down the drain. He had just finished dying his hair a fetching blue black color, to partually match his mood and help him fix his looks. He planned to style his hair so that it hid his left eye and looked good, and had gone out and bought a tux and had spoken with the Hokage about using his title along with a fake name, there was no sense in alerting Uzu to his plan until he had his ring on her finger.

He planned to have himself introduced as Lord Wolf Inugami and had even gone so far as to recruit Gai to clean his old family estate, and reopen it just in case. Once he explained to Gai why he was asking him to do this for him the man had practically kicked up a dust trail running to the place to get started.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and used his hand to check his appearance in the mirror. He would have to go without his mask, and a shave would be nice. No point in looking scruffy. He picked up a can of shaving cream and lathered his face up and started to run a razor along his jaws, the under side of his neck, his chin and upper lip. Then wiped the remainder of the shaving cream off then checked his nails. He needed to clean them and file them down to match with the image that he was trying to put together as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

He had an hour to finish covering his bases and get dressed. Plenty of time to do what he needed to do.

* * *

Uzu looked in the mirror for what must have been the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes and once again checked over her dress, her makeup, her hair, and even checked out the polish on her nails. She had picked three dresses that would suit her for the party and gotten all three just in case. But she had ended up wearing the red one with the tight bodice that hung low on her shoulders, and the long flowing skirt. The rich red matching her eyes. Along with the jewelry that the Hokage had gotten for her after seeing the dress. He had bought a flower ruby and sliver necklace, with matching bracelet and earrings.

On her feet she was wearing a matching red pair of high heel shoes. Not very practical for dancing, but practical enough for a short evening of dancing and mingling as the third Hokage peeked in.

"Hime, it's time." He said gently as he looked her over. She looked pale, but never the less lovely. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and took his offered arm. It's now or never.


	17. Lord wolf appears

Kakashi stood against the wall close to one of the windows, with a glass of white wine in hand and looked around the room. The huge room was all chandelier lights and crystal, exotic foods and expensive things were all over the place. He let out a low whistle. He had to hand it to the elderly man, he knew how to put together one hell of a party in a very short time. Everything was tasteful and elegant. Even the music.

He took a sip of the wine and frowned, he was missing his usual bourbon and whiskey as he looked over the faces in the room. He could see the heirs of many of the shinobi clans in the room. The Nara, Akimichi, the Inuzuka, and Aburame. The Uchiha and Hyuga. He frowned again. What was the Hyuga clan doing here when the heirs were both girls? He looked again and noticed that the Hyugas in the room were all men and cocked his head. They had to be from the branch family other wise they wouldn't be here.

The music stopped as the Third Hokage entered the room with Uzu. Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head, dear god could she look any more lovely. She was a striking vision in her red dress, with her long blond hair neatly styled in an elegant knot at the back of her head, soft curls framing her face and flirting with her nape. The Hokage kissed the back of her hand and moved away from her.

As expected a group of skirt chasers zeroed in on her and blocked her way as she tried to move down the stairs. Kakashi growled and set his glass down and started to wind his way to her side as she tried to tell the men gathered around her that she really didn't feel like dancing with them without hurting their feelings, and was about to give in to one very persistent blond man when she took a step back and bumped into a tall man with blue black hair and a shocking blue eye, his other eye was covered by his dark hair, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at the men.

"She's dancing with me." His voice sounded like black velvet to her ear and she shivered slightly as he manuvered them both to the dance floor before he released her and took her hand and bowed to her.

"Ah, thank you for helping me Mr..."

"Inugami. My name is Wolf Inugami." The man said as he led her around in a waltz.

"Thats an interesting name. I wonder why I've never heard it before."

Kakashi smiled as she said that. That quick mind of hers was already working in over drive to figure him out. _Well too bad_. He thought as the music changed. She looked around for a second then up at him with a nervous smile.

"Again my lady?"

"I guess so." She said in a bewildered tone, every man in the room was as far as possible from them and she couldn't figure out why. But it looked like they were afraid of Wolf or something. _Uh-huh._

"So...Wolf what brought you to the party tonight?" She asked curiously. He chuckled at her question.

"I'm here to find a wife."

"That might be a very difficult thing to do at this gathering." Because she was the _only_ female in the room. He made a humming sound as he looked at her.

"Maybe your right, but I still had to try." He said as he pulled her just a little bit closer.

She nodded her head in understanding. That made sense, she supposed. "Why do you need a wife? Your young, handsome, and seem to be capable of scaring people witha single look..." She said as she caught him glaring at Sasuke as he started to step forward. Good god what kind of person had taken a liking to her?

Kakashi gave her a sheepish smile when she caught him glaring at the Uchiha. "Sorry, but I"m a very jealous man, and do not like sharing. I need a wife because I'm nearing my twenty fifth birthday and my family has asked that I produce an wife and heir." It wasn't exactly a lie. In fact if he wasn't the last of his clan he would have been married off at thirteen.

"Ah, I see. And family traditions mean more to you than your freedome?"

"Well yeah, depending on what kind of tradition it is. But the truth of the matter is that I've been looking for someone for a while now. It's just so difficult to find the right girl when your a work-a-holic."

She nodded. "What kind of job do you have?"

He grinned at her. "I kill people for a living." She gave a slightly nervous laugh. He was either a shinobi or an assassin.

"Ah. Thats nice. Protecting your home, and hearth."

"Actually it's more along the lines of taking care of buisness." Kakashi said honestly. She laughed then. He sounded like a yakuza!

"Say 'watch your step or you'll be sleeping with the fishes'."

He gave an amused smile. "Watch your step or you'll be swimming with the fishes." She laughed harder because he said it with such a strait look on his face. Like he actually meant it.

"Do you have anything else you would like for me to say?" He asked curiously, she shook her head ass he leaned into him and buried her face against his dress jacket.


	18. what are you doing here?

Shortly after the fourth dance Kakashi left Uzu so that she could mingle. And was some what startled to see Jiraiya; the toad sage, and a tall blond woman that he recognised as Lady Tsunade entered the room. Both dressed in a dress and tux and made their way over to Uzu. Jiraiya tapped Uzu on the shoulder to get her attention and gave her a huge smile as Tsunade gave the smaller girl a sunny smile. "Hey hime, have you found what your looking for?" Jiraiya asked as he took her small hand and kissed the back of it.

Uzu hugged the buxom woman and nodded. After dancing with some of the other guys a short time after Wolf had left her she had decided to ask him if he would like for her to be his wife despite the fact that she had finally figured out that she was falling in love with Kakashi. "Yes, the tall man over there with blue black hair is about the only real guy of interest. No one else measures up. What do you think of him grandpa?"

Jiraiya scowled fiercely at the girl for daring to call him grandpa as he glanced around the room until he found the man that his granddaughter spoke of. He looked at him once and narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Kakashi doing at this shin dig? And since when had he dyed his hair black and stopped wearing his mask? "He's a very handsome guy. What did he say his name was?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade glanced at him curiously. Something about his tone must have tipped her off to his thoughts because she looked at the man and widened her eyes in shock.

Was that Kakashi or his evil sexy twin? Yow, when had the man become such a looker and ditched his mask? He looked good with his well groomed silver hair, and he looked fucking fantastic with his slightly longish blue black hair brushing the collar of his shirt. And his blue eye! The black and white tux really made it pop. He looked positively devastating. "Oh my god, marry him. Marry him now!" Tsunade almost shrieked as she grabbed Uzu's small hands and held tight so that the girl would actually pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth.

Uzu looked up at the drooling woman with something akin to bemusement. "But I-"

"No buts girl; look at him! Look at him standing there and tell me you can't easily picture him naked and naughty."

Uzu turned pink as Jiraiya snatched a glass of wine and downed it in one gulp. It distracted him from Tsunade's words thank god, because he was a very jealous man. "I can...I guess."

"Then why are you all the way over here talking to us when you could be locked in a broom closet getting it on with that gorgeous man? And your future babies, ekkk! They would be so cute!"

Uzu had to concead that point, if she married Wolf, her babies would be more than just as gorgeous as their wolfish father.

"I'm not the type to lock myself in-"

"Has he kissed you yet? Has he? Has he? Has he?" Tsunade asked excitedly. Uzu shook her head. What was wrong with her grandma? Was sex all the woman thought about?

Jiraiya made his way over to Kakashi and stood beside him. "Tsunade digs your new look."

"Really? Thats nice."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to snag me a wife."

"Oh, then why not be yourself?"

"She turned the real me down. So I decided to go incognito and marry her this way."

".....She turned you down, so basically your trying to trick her."

"Yes."

"Explain a little clearer, please." Kakashi sighed and turned to face the sanin. It took about fifteen minutes to explain everything as well as why she had turned him down before the sanin held his hand up to stop him from speaking.

"Okay, okay I get it now. Does the third Hokage know your doing this?" Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya shrugged. Well then, nuff said. He had no real reason to object to having Kakashi marry his grand kid.

"Alright, now that I know everything I have no reason to complain. By the way watch out for Tsunade, she might try to lock you and Uzu in the nearest bedroom or something and refuse to let you out until you've....." He stopped speaking when Kakashi gave him an hopeful look that was just pitiful. Wow, he had it bad. Jiraiya sighed and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll help set things up. Good luck man." He said as he turned and walked away. Tsunade was going to have a field day doing the jounin this favor. He just hoped that he didn't waste it.


	19. trapped with wolf

Tsunade raised a brow at her lover. Was he serious? The infamous Hatake Kakashi needed their help to land a wife. It was laughable but sure she would help, she was starting to get bored at the party anyways. She looked over at the man as Jiraiya waited for her to answer him. It took a moment longer than he had thought it would but then again she was probably thinking up some whys to help him if plan a didn't take. "Alright, but I get to cop a feel for my efforts." Jiraiya's eye twitched. If she got to cop a feel then what did he get? He was helping too.

Tsunade seemed to be able to read his mind and laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him even more. "You get me, naked, once we're done. Deal?" Jiraiya raised a brow at her and grinned.

"Lets get this over with. The sooner we do it the sooner I get to play!" He said as he went running out of the room to find the perfect spot for their ambush.

He found the perfect room just down the hall from the party and grinned as he went about changing some of the things in the room to better suit Kakashi's romantic mood. He switched out the bed sheets for smooth red satin, lit a few sweet scented candles and placed some seals on the walls, door, roof and floor of the room to allow as much privacy as humanly possible and left the room as Tsunade came down the hall way with Kakashi, the poor man looking just a little frazzled as Tsunade gave him a slightly rougher shove that she meant too causing him to stagger into the room and wheel around to growl softly at the woman.

Tsunade gave him an innocent look as she reached out and cupped his ass in her hands. "Ooooh. Such a nice ass. Fuck it, Jiraiya lets keep him to ourselves."

Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's hands and dragged her away from him. "Enough, he's not a toy. He's a husband for our grand daughter, so keep your hands off of em." The man said as he dragged his disappointed ex-wife out of the room.

"How long do I have to lye in wait for Uzu?" Kakashi asked curiously. Tsunade looked at the man and gave him the sneakiest most sly look and smiled. Their girl should be coming towards them in another few seconds.

"Not long." Tsunade said as the blond appeared just down the hall from them, Kakashi ducked around the corner and flattened his back against the wall so that he wouldn't be seen as she got closer to the room.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, what are you doing standing out here?"

"Well, gaki we were about to undress and have fun but we noticed that you were coming our way and decided to hold off on that." Uzu nodded her head somberly. She had no desire to see the two of them going at it in the hall way. She was traumatised enough already. She looked around and saw the open bedroom door and moved to peek in when she felt two hands push her into the room from behind as the door swung closed with a slam.

She paled a bit as Wolf came out of the bathroom connected to the room holding a wet rag in his hands. "Here is your wet rag Lady Tsunade. I still can't believe that you spilled some wine on your-Miss Uzu what are you doing here?" The man asked innocently as he saw her standing there. Uzu's face went from white as a sheet to rose pink with embaressment as she looked him over. His black party jacket was missing and he had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top four buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of the smooth hard muscled skin under his shirt. Dear god Tsunade was right about him under those clothes. He was hot. No hot was'nt really the word that she had been thinking of, hands on, drop dead gorgeous. Man oh man he was built. She made a weird squeaking sound as he set the rag aside.

"Is everything alright Uzu, your as red as a beet."

_Jump him_. No! We cant jump him! What about Kakashi? _Kakashi who_? Damn it all of you shut up! She thought in a panic as she tried the door, but it would'nt open. It was as if someone had locked the door, or something from the outside. "I-I think we're locked in...." She said with a look of comical horror on her face. Wolf chuckled and moved to stand behind her and took the door knob in his large hand.

Eekk, he was close to her! So close in fact that she could feel his body brush up against hers. She flattened her front against the door as he leaned in a bit, her face flaming. _Help me!_ She thought as she felt something hard press against her bottom and jumped. Oh shit was that what she thought it was? If so it was huge! He jiggle the knob a bit and had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Damn, when the sanin say they'll lock you in a room with the object of your desire, they mean buisness. He could feel the slight pressure under his palm where someone had place a seal on the door so that it would'nt open until the appointed time.

He let out a low whistle as he silently cheered. _Thank you Jiraiya! And Tsunade, woo-hoo! "I think your right. So...would you like to use this time to get to know one another better?"_ He purred in her ear as he placed both of his hands on either side of her body, palms flat against the door.

_Say what?!_


	20. kashi i love you!

The last chapter

She was'nt quite sure what happened next. One minute she was pinned to the door with Wolf breathing down her neck, the next she was on her back on the bed, her skirt hiked up around her hips as he suckled one of her breasts, one hand skimming along the sheer red lace panties she was wearing. She cried out and arched her back as his finger tips brushed against her clit. He lifted his head and kissed his way up to her mouth licking along her lower lip until she opened up for him. He growled as she wound her slender fingers through his thick hair and kissed him back.

Their tongues dueling for dominance of the kiss until she gave in and let him take control. She whimpered softly as he slipped his fingers inside of her panties and rubbed her nether lips until she was nice and slick. "Your beautiful." Wolf panted as he fought himself for control, but it was a difficult thing. She looked so sweet, and she was already so wet, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and fuck her until she screamed.

But it was her first time and he had no desire to hurt her, that could turn her off of sex forever and that was something that he would'nt allow. Not with him, not ever. He buried his face against the hollow of her throat and licked the soft skin. She tasted so sweet, like his favorite hard candy. And with his addictive personality he could easily become addicted to her taste. He bit down on her neck, sucking hard to mark her as his as he pulled his hand from her panties and pulled back so that he could pull the lace off of her and then settled his shoulders between her legs and licked her.

She nearly came up off of the bed, her hips bucking until he draped his arm across her lower abdomen to hold her down while he continued to torture her. She gasped as he pushed his tongue inside or her and flicked her clit with his thumb. She raised up and grabbed a handful of his dark hair, her finger nails scraping against his scalp as he licked her. She was about to come, he could taste it in the juices coating his tongue.

He licked his lips as he pulled away from her, leaving her panting and aching on the bed as he slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and then unfastened his pants and slipped them down his legs and moved back to the bed. He crawled up her body, placing kisses along the tingling skin as he moved, until he was in the position he wanted.

He kissed her lips as he slipped the head of his weeping cock inside of her. "This may hurt a bit." He panted as he slowly pushed himself a bit deeper, one inch at a time until he tore through her virginity then froze. Every muscle in his body tensed and tightly coiled as several tears slipped down her cheeks. He brushed the tears away and kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips as he whispered soothingly to her. Trying to assure her that the worst was over before he dared to move even the slightest bit.

She gasped in shock as he rocked his hips, pushing his member deeper inside of her as gently as he could. It felt so strange. Not in a bad way, but a very pleasent way that left her breathless as he rocked his hips again. Wolf gave her a wolfish smile and pushed deeper, his head brushing up against something inside of her that made her scream and see stars. Her body clenching around him as she shuddered in his arms. "Cum for me, I need to feel you milking me more." Kakashi said as he gripped her hips and plunged deeper, hitting the spot again and forcing her to cum.

The tightening of her pussy around him causeing him to cum too. He buried his face against her skin as he shuddered and groaned, his fingers fisting the satein sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he lay there on top of her. "Dear god, that was...difficult to put into words...." He panted as he started to raise himself up off of her. If he stayed in that position for much longer than he would'nt want to move and he would end up squishing her.

Uzu lay there with her eyes closed, trying not to cry. Kakashi. Her Kakashi was lost to her now. She sobbed and turned away from Wolf, not wanting to burden him with her guilt and sorrow. She had done something even more terrible than when she had responded to Haku's touch. She had bound herself to a man that would remind her of the man that she loved until the day she died. She could feel the invisable chains linking their two souls together, the bond was much stronger than the one she had with Haku. She knew it was because she could feel Wolf's seed taking root in her womb. Something that had'nt happened with Haku's when it had been in her body.

Perhaps that was because of Kyuubi, or maybe it was something else. She was'nt sure, and truthfully didn't care any more. She belonged to Wolf now. And no one or nothing would ever change that now. Not even her feelings for the man she loved more than life itself. Wolf's arms wrapped around her from behind and dragged her against his body so that his chin rested on the top of her head.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. I'll do what ever you ask of me, just please don't cry." He said gently as he rubbed her upped arm and kissed her cheek.

"K-Ka-sh-shi. I want Kashi." Kakashi listened to her cry and sighed, now was as good a time as ever to tell her who he was.

"Do you love him?" He asked as he raised himself up on his elbow on the bed.

She hiccuped and nodded her head as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but she could'nt. There was just too damn many tears coming. The stupid things would'nt stop. Kakashi smiled and pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"You really are a stupid girl. But your my stupid girl, and I would'nt give you up for anything in the world." Kakashi said as he brushed his bangs out of his face and let her see his sharigan eye, and the scar. She stopped crying as she looked up at him her expression changing from shock, to happiness in the blink of an eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

"I love you Kashi!"

He grinned and pulled her into his lap. "You better, cause we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." He said as he kissed her. She smiled and nodded. She was'nt going anywhere.


	21. 7yrs later, whats become of us?

Seven years later-

Kakashi stood over the stove wearing a blue apron cooking lunch for his three young children, Shi, Kai, and Nalla. His two twin sons who were six and his little princess who was five. He and Uzu had been married for almost seven and a half years and had seen each other through some hard times, the death of the Third Hokage, the rise of the new Kage, Sauske's defection from the village and his death, the akatsuki attack on Sauna, Lord Jiraiya's death, the akatsuki's attack on the leaf village, and the fourth great ninja war.

And now they were expecting a new addition to the family on top of Uzu's new job as the Hokage, leaving him alone with their kids. Not that he minded it very much, if they ever got really rowdy it gave him an excuse to go see his wife at work, and see if he could coax her into playing a little bit.

"Cookie." Kai said as he pointed to the cookie jar on the counter beside Kakashi. The man looked over his shoulder at his son and smiled at the adorable little one that he had helped create. He and his other two siblings were the most breath takingly beautiful children he had ever seen with their silky, slightly curly shoulder length silver, platinum blond and silvery blond hair. Their eyes were a a freaky range of colors, from blue to red, to ebony black.

"Your not getting a cookie before lunch." He said as he picked up the cookie jar and placed it up on top of the fridge. There was no way in hell that he was letting his kids get their hands on the cookie jar again until they were in their late seventies and no longer had teeth to chew with. The last time they had gotten hold of it, he had ended up in some weird variation of the water prison jutsu, covered in honey and feathers while his three little monsters kicked him around the yard like a soccer ball.

He listened ot Kai's tiny feet as he ran out of the room to go get his two other siblings, and steeled himself for the nightmare he knew he was going to be living until his wife got home and saved him. He had always thought it was a bit strange that the kids terrorised him, but acted like little angels when they were around their mother and remembered something that Gai had said once about Uzu's treatment of their children.

_A healthy dose of fear goes a long, long way. And your wife has those kids pegged for the trouble makers that they are. _He had to agree with Gai there. If anyone could tell that their kids were trouble it was Uzu. Now if only she would tell him how she reigned them in. He turned off the stove and untied his apron as he turned to face his kids whom had been staring a hole in his head for the past three minutes.

"Okay, kids. How are we going to do this today?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eye brow at them as Shi and Nalla both stepped forward one had his hands on his hips while his sister cracked her knuckles. Ah, the good old fashion way. The hard way or the easy way.

Uzu was on her way home, walking with Haku and Zabuza when they heard a loud bang followed by a panicked scream coming from the house where she and Kakashi lived and stopped dead in her tracks. Haku had just asked if she ever regreted her choice in husbands, and to be totally honest she had'nt regreted a thing. "Nope not once." she finally answered him after another moment or so of watching smoke rise from the house as it burned before turning back to Haku and asking.

"Do you regret letting me go?" Haku snorted and smirked evilly.

"Not after seeing how your kids are, no way."

Kakashi and the kids all stood outside watching the small blaze with black smudges on their faces. Haku's eye twitched in irritation as Zabuza laughed his ass off while Kakashi turned to his three children and placed his hands on two of the three heads and gave a humorless laugh as he leaned down and said. "Your mother is going to kill you for that." As a vein throbbed in his temple. And if Uzu didn't kill them for partually destroying thier home he would. Happily, and then he was going to kill the person who had taught them that damn jutsu. _I'll bet it was Zabuza again._


End file.
